


A Fair Price

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Series: The Demonic Lust Duo [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, As you do, Atem - Freeform, Atem's tragic backstory, Bad Ex, Bad Exes, Ballroom, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Breakfast, Caught, Cheating, Coffee, Cooking, Cream, Crying, Cum Inside, Cute, Daddy Satan, Dancing, Demon, Demonic Ritual, Dinner, Dinner Date, Dirty Fantasy, Drama, Dream Sex, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Duel Monsters, Edging, Eggs, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fun with demons, Horns, Humor, Implied Murder, Interrupted, Kaiba - Freeform, Lilith - Freeform, Love, Lube, Lust, Lust demon, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Multichapter, Multiple chapters, Murder, Office Sex, Paranormal, Past Lovers, Pasta, Penetration, Phone Sex, Prideshipping, Public Masturbation, Ritual, Sad Backstory, Sandwich, Sandwich Shop, Seduction, Self-Immolation, Series, Seto - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex Demon, Sex at work, Sexual Torment, Slow Burn, Sobbing, Souls, Suckling, Summoning, Summoning a Demon, Supernatural - Freeform, Tails, Violence, Virgin Seto, Volume One, Whipped Cream, Wine, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Work sex, accidentally in love, argument, atem just wants love, atem's a sobbing drunk, bad business banter, blowjob, blushing Kaiba, cartoon penises, cream as cum, date, datenight, demon Atem, demonic, doodling dicks, dubious consent sometimes, feigned sex, floating blood drop, ghostly sex, gruesome backstory, implied sex, incubus, indecent whipped cream sucking, it's not subtle, lamenting, lasagna, longing and desire, magical clothing bullshit, mokuba did not make that coffee for that purpose, occasional violent language, of like maybe two volumes, pegasus the cockblocker, private event, pushing away, restaurant, rim play, self love, slowburn, sofa sex, solo sex, some blood pricking, sorcerer kaiba, sorcerer seto, sorcery, soul contract, spells, sucking, switch - Freeform, those are definitely fun for sexy time, trigger warning, tw, waltz, wrath - Freeform, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Kaiba summons a demon to go on a date. What he doesn't realize is how much said demon will come to mean to him—and just how hard it will be to express his desires without losing his soul.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: The Demonic Lust Duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669252
Comments: 41
Kudos: 84





	1. Ritual

A Fair Price cover art by [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder)

Kaiba stared in confusion at the soul presented before him.

Well, soulless entity.

"Are you...the one I summoned?"

The demon stared him up and down for a long moment.

"Well, judging by the red paint, the candles, the spellbook in your hands, and the bowl of _offering,_ I would be inclined to say, ‘yes’."

"But I don't understand. I was supposed to summon...well...."

"An incubus," the entity finished for him, idly absorbing the sight of Kaiba's lithe form. "A Lust demon. Pleasure to meet you."

Kaiba blinked. "Well, yes, but I was expecting...someone more...well...."

"Submissive?" the demon offered.

"Well, yes."

The incubus looked him up and down. Again. And again.

Kaiba stood, nervously rooted to the spot. "What is it?"

The demon's lips twisted.

And he laughed.

Kaiba flushed bright crimson with embarrassment. "What's so funny?"

"You," the incubus chortled. "Thinking you're a top. Oh, darling, we're going to have so much fun together. I can already feel it."

Before Kaiba knew it, the demon was within arm's reach, licking his lips and smiling up at his summoner. "Before we get started, would you be a dear and tell me your name?"

Kaiba shivered, realizing just how close the incubus had come. He swallowed hard and retorted, "What, so you can use it against me? So you can steal my soul?"

"Heavens, no!" Atem replied with the lightest laugh. "I figured we could become more familiar with each other, considering the _...intimacy_ of our planned activities. Or did you mean to call upon a different type of demon? Your ritual did require a...certain type of bodily essence, yes?"

Kaiba flushed up to his eyebrows, shivering as the demon walked two fingers up his chest and pulled longingly at his buttons. "Well, my darling? Will you give me your name? Or shall I simply refer to you as my _pretty pet_ during our playtime?"

Something in Kaiba's body tightened at the proximity of his summoned sex demon. Recognizing the sensation for what it was, he bit down the urge to yank the demon's body close. "Kaiba. Seto...Kaiba," he replied, voice shaking to an embarrassing extent.

"Seto~," the demon murmured, pressing himself close to feel Kaiba's heat. "Such a lovely name. You, my dear, may call me Atem."

The words were whispered into Kaiba's ear, and he shivered at the delicious touch of those delicate lips.

"So tell me, Seto," Atem continued with a drawn purr. "What exactly is it that you called me for?"

Kaiba struggled, resisting the wanton pull of this demon's body with all the strength he could muster. "I want...you to accompany me...on an official outing."

The demon blinked.

Stared at him.

Watchful as a hawk.

"You...summoned an incubus...so you could have a date?"

Kaiba grimaced, face red as a nectarine. "It's only for one night. It's a private event, but anyone who attends without a date is likely to look out of place and be ostracized. Don't you see? It is merely a symbol of status. In my profession, it is important to look—stop laughing at me!"

Kaiba glared down at the writhing incubus, who had fallen flat on his back with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. It's just the mere concept has me tickled pink. You only want a date for tonight? You poor thing. Couldn't you have just asked someone on your mortal plane?"

Kaiba's eyes flashed wide. "Asked whom? Nobody I know has ever appealed to me in such a fashion. Not even you. I simply need someone who is...willing to cooperate with me for one night. Someone who wouldn't be able to spread word or ruin my reputation after this. You understand, right?"

"I don't see what the problem is. Unless you're terrible in bed, which I could honestly see, considering somebody has yet to _learn his place."_

"It has nothing to do with that," Kaiba snapped, blushing red as a cherry. "I just need your assistance for one night, and then we can go our separate ways. Do you understand?"

"Of course~," Atem said with a curled smile, procuring a pen and paper and writing busily. "You need me to be your date for one night at a private party so you don't look like an outcast. I understand perfectly. And what, Mr. Kaiba, will you give me in return?"

Kaiba gnawed his lip. "I have access to vast riches beyond your wildest dreams. I could offer you a fine price. Or there's the classic soul contract that you could take, as well. I'd hardly say I need it beyond this mortal coil."

Atem dismissively waved his hand, stopping Kaiba in his tracks. "Relax, darling. I won't require anything so severe of you. My compensation is simple."

Kaiba watched his hand as it worked over the paper, but all he saw were several doodles of what were definitely cartoon penises. "And what might that be?"

Atem smiled and gave him a wink.

Kaiba blushed furiously.

"You don't honestly mean—."

"Is there a problem with those terms, Mr. Kaiba?" Atem inquired with a touch of innocence. "I don't think it's that much to ask."

Kaiba swallowed. "No, of course not. It's...a fair price."

Atem watched for a long moment.

Then bellowed in laughter.

Kaiba startled. "What is it now?"

"Oh, darling heart," Atem said, wiping away another tear. "You can just admit that you're a virgin."

Kaiba trembled on the spot. "How dare you insinuate—."

"Insinuate what, angel? That you’ve never had sex before?" Atem appeared behind him, nibbling delicately on his ear. “Nothing wrong with saving yourself for someone _special,_ ” Atem reassured him, lapping at the lobe. "Those are my terms, sweet thing. What do you say?"

Kaiba shivered, already aroused by the tastes to his ear. "B-but how did you—"

"Know?" Atem licked the shell, eliciting a whimper from his summoner. "I've been in this business for a long time, dear. How else would I be able to compete with my fellow Lust demons if I couldn't recognize a virgin when I saw one?"

"Compete?" Kaiba startled and tried to pull away, but found himself shuddering, pressed tight to Atem's chest.

"Don't worry about it, you cute little thing. It is merely a tally system. Nothing more." Atem smiled and reappeared before Kaiba with an outstretched hand. "Do we have a deal, love~?"

Kaiba glanced from the hand to Atem's smug face.

He knew the answer.

They both did.

He took the demon's hand.

"Ow—!" He yanked his hand back to see the pinprick of blood that dotted his palm.

Atem smiled up at him, the droplet arising from his hand of its own accord, glistening in the low light of the candles.

Kaiba stared in wonder as the drop lifted to Atem’s lips.

A single fingertip pressed it into the demon’s mouth, and he swallowed with a curled tongue.

Kaiba blinked.

"Consider it a ritual for our contract," Atem indulged him, eyeing Kaiba with something less than innocent.

Kaiba shook his head. "Just be here at seven o'clock sharp. And look your best." He stared the incubus up and down. "And in something a bit more appropriate for public wear."

Atem chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba inquired with a nervous shuffle.

"Oh, darling," Atem murmured quietly, pressing a palm to Kaiba's chest. "I don't call the shots here. I only wear what you most desire to see~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks much to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for the beautiful cover art and for all of her encouragement, and thanks so much to all of you for your support~. This is another multichapter work, so I hope you enjoy it a lot! I've already got another fic planned to accompany this one, so you can look forward to a sequel in this duo of a series. Thank you for your time, and stay safe out there.  
> ~T.T.A.


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba takes Atem out on a date, but there's been a slight change of plans.

“You’re late.”

“By a minute, darling. It’s fashionable.”

“Hardly—.” He stopped short at the demon’s attire.

A well-fitted suit, deep violet in hue, complemented by a white silk dress shirt and an elegant bow tie. Trousers that matched his jacket top, hugging curvy thighs before flaring out over ebony pleather shoes. A sleek, long tail slinking out from between the tails of his coat, twitching eagerly behind him.

Creases and folds shifting and sliding perfectly against his lean form.

The only reservation Kaiba had was—

“You couldn’t have chosen more normal hair?”

Tri-colored spikes framing curved gazelle horns.

Atem smirked and tapped his temple.

_I only wear what you most desire to see._

Right.

“You have a thing for rockstar gothic fashion~?”

Kaiba flared up on the spot. “Absolutely not.”

Atem turned aside to chuckle. “But something about this style stands out to you.” Then, holding out an arm, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Kaiba bit out, taking Atem roughly by the arm and pulling him into the house.

“Not so forceful there, dear,” Atem simpered. “We’ve got a whole _night_ ahead of us.”

He led the smug demon into his grandiose garage, picking out a sleek, ultramarine sportscar.

“My, my, you do have quite the _collection,_ Mr. Kaiba.”

It was hardly a moment before Kaiba was speeding out of his own garage and whizzing down the highway. 

“Ooh, somebody likes it _fast.”_

Kaiba did his best to ignore the obnoxiously loquacious demon during the drive, easing the car to a halt before an elegant venue where several other sleek vehicles were being sped away by valets. Primly-dressed couples in sleek suits and designer dresses stepped into the venue with the most pompous airs Atem had ever felt. The feathered hats and draping jewels almost left him blind.

_“This_ is a private event?” Atem murmured into Kaiba’s ear, having to stand on his tip-toes.

“Indeed,” Kaiba replied all too smugly. “Care to join me?”

“I don’t intend to go back on my word, Mr. Kaiba. Lead the way.”

Kaiba smirked down at him, and Atem had to swallow the nervous ball swelling in his throat.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

There was no way he was letting some virgin string him on—or make his heart beat so erratically—or make him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, or—.

Kaiba offered his arm.

Atem took it without a word.

They stepped forth into the hall together.

The visage nearly made Atem’s heart stop entirely.

Golden curtains and tablecloths. Crystalline glasses of butterscotch Champagne. Cream-colored napkins draped over satin laps. The delectable sights and smells and sounds of premium cuisine being cooked and presented to those who looked far too comfortable in such a display of class. A string quartet played briskly in the background, casting a waltzing tune for a company of reserved dancers who swung their partners to and fro with perfect momentum. All matched in their distinguished movements.

Atem blinked up at Kaiba, who led them toward a nearby table where a silken-haired man sat upon a chair that appeared more to be a throne. Kaiba sat across from the man, Atem in the chair beside his...date.

“Ah, Kaiba-boy. I was just beginning to think you wouldn’t bother to show up. I’m so glad you could make it. How have you been? Who’s your date?” the man trilled not a moment after Kaiba had taken his seat.

“Cut the chatter, Pegasus. You know why I’m here,” Kaiba quipped, pointedly ignoring a waiter who approached to ask him for his drink order. (“Red wine for me and...a virgin margarita for him,” Atem intercepted the server before he could flee from the vicious air radiating from their table.)

“Come now, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus prodded. “It’s been a long while since we’ve seen each other, and here you are with quite the _beauty_ draped on your arm. Where did you find him? Or are you _paying_ him?”

Atem could smell fresh blood on Kaiba’s breath.

His knuckles were dangerously pale, balled into fists on the table.

Atem wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment, but he nonetheless found himself snapping, “Quit harassing him. He doesn’t need that kind of—.”

Kaiba held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks. “It’s alright, Atem. I can handle this.” He flashed the demon a warning glance, but something about it felt more protective than intimidating.

Atem went quiet for a moment, but remained vigilant, regardless.

“So, he _does_ have a name,” Pegasus drawled. “I must say, _Atem_ has quite the foreign ring to it. Where did you meet him? Have you been doing some dealings on the Dark Web, Kaiba-boy?”

“Speak for yourself,” Atem muttered under his breath, hackles fully bristled.

Their drinks arrived, and within a moment, Atem had downed half his glass.

He couldn’t imagine what a man with as much prestige as Seto Kaiba would have to do with a flake like Pegasus.

“Enough,” Kaiba interrupted. “You and I both know I only accepted your invitation for the new designs for the next Duel Monsters release.”

“Oh, yes,” Pegasus concurred, as if he had forgotten. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that I just so happened to bring them with me.”

“Sure,” Kaiba muttered. “A deal’s a deal. Hand them over.”

“It’s all business with you, isn’t it, Kaiba-boy?” Pegasus took a long sip of wine before steepling his fingers. “In that case, I do hope you’ve at least _considered_ my request to modify our contract.”

Atem watched Kaiba’s eyebrow twitch irritably. “You’re already taking thirty percent of the profits. That’s a highly significant _cut_ as is.”

“True enough, Kaiba-boy, but keep in mind who maintains the copyright for all those monsters you turn into such exciting holographic projections. And don’t forget the kind of _penalties_ you could pay for unjust compensation. Ultimately, this game belongs to Industrial Illusions. Without me, you’d be left to the wolves.”

Atem fumed. “You’re blackmailing him? What kind of—”

“Better keep a leash on that dog, Kaiba-boy. I think he _bites.”_

Kaiba, however, was smirking across the table at who Atem could only assume was his business rival.

Kaiba took a long draw of his virgin margarita before stating demurely, “I believe you’re overestimating just how much influence you have in our little arrangement. You’re forgetting that you’re still bound by our contract. Regardless of copyright, you still give me ten years of content for my tech. Also,”—He leaned forward on crossed fingers.—“Do you honestly believe that your game would have half its success without my portable Duel Disks, regulation improvements, and marketing? Your game would have died at Duelist Kingdom if Kaiba Corp. hadn’t adopted it. If anything, you should be paying _me,_ not the other way around.”

The sneer on Pegasus’ face was nothing short of _priceless._

Atem covered his mouth as the man’s face boiled beet red.

Kaiba looked more than a tad pleased with himself.

Atem gingerly crossed his legs.

“The plans?” Kaiba insisted, holding out an expectant hand.

Pegasus whistled through his teeth and reached down to extricate a thick folder from his briefcase under the table. He handed the folder to Kaiba, who took it with tactile fingers.

“That contract will expire before you know it,” Pegasus growled, “and when it does, I _will_ demand compensation.”

“Compensation? I give you more than your fair share. If anything, you should be grateful that I allow you to take the cut that you do.” Kaiba tucked the folder under his arm and stood from the table. “And next time, don’t attempt to contact me in person. You could have easily sent me these files digitally. You only invited me in an attempt to expose the imaginary _flaws_ you see in me.”

Pegasus’ lip twitched in an elusive snarl, but he said nothing.

With a satisfied sound deep in his throat, Kaiba turned on his heel and sauntered toward the doorway.

Atem sat for a microsecond longer, mesmerized by the sway of Kaiba’s hips before shaking himself back to his senses and following after his date.

Kaiba didn’t even look at him when Atem reappeared at his side. “Is that it, then?”

“Is what it?” Kaiba didn’t cast him even a cursory glance, still fully focused on reaching the exit.

Atem huffed and marched ahead, blocking Kaiba’s path with outstretched arms.

“What are you—?”

“As I _recall,”_ Atem interrupted, glaring up at the young CEO, “you summoned me because you needed a _date,_ not an errand boy draped on your arm while you conduct business negotiations—or do you intend to violate the terms of _our_ agreement?”

“What does it matter?” Kaiba protested. “I got what I needed. I’ll fulfill my end of the bargain when we return to the manor—why are you shaking your head like that?”

“It’s no _fun,”_ Atem complained. “How often do you think I get called upon to go out like this? Forgive me for thinking that I might truly get to go out and have a _good time_ tonight.”

“I thought all you wanted was my virginity.”

“And I thought _you_ wanted a date, but that didn’t happen, either.”

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow as Atem crossed his arms. “So, how do you propose we solve this dilemma?”

Atem touched a finger to his lower lip in thought. “How about this: I’ll modify the terms of our contract. All you have to do to repay me for my services tonight is one teeny thing.”

Kaiba folded his arms. “And what might that be?”

Atem smiled sweetly up at him, stepping in close and touching Kaiba’s wrists, gently opening his closed posture. “Dance with me.”

Kaiba’s eyes grew wide. “Do what?”

“Dance with me. A waltz would be preferable. I don’t particularly enjoy partying when I have access to such a _lovely_ partner.”

Kaiba’s raised eyebrows remained skyward-bound. “I don’t dance.”

“Don’t or _can’t?”_ Atem challenged, mimicking Kaiba’s stubborn disposition with a pout.

_“Don’t,”_ Kaiba insisted, narrowing his eyes.

“What say I don’t believe you?” Atem taunted him.

Kaiba snarled. “Why should I rise to such petty bait?”

“Well, it’s a dance, or I get to do whatever I please to you in the _sheets._ It’s your choice, but something tells me that you’re much more modest than you let on. Perhaps even _shy?”_

Atem couldn’t help smirking at Kaiba’s burning blush and fumbling response. “I...I don’t...I’m not _shy,”_ he protested, a warm embarrassment radiating off of him.

“Uh-huh,” Atem quipped. “I’m sure you’re just confidently waiting for the right person to come along who you’ll be perfectly thrilled to strip down for, right? I’m sure you being a virgin is just a coincidence, yes?”

Kaiba gazed with wary eyes, but said nothing.

“It figures that you would be more willing to fuck a demon than to go on a simple date. In that case, lead the way. We’ll go home, fuck in the usual way, and I’ll be gone as soon as you get your rocks off. How does that sound?”

Atem’s tone was frigid, but he watched Kaiba’s face with mischievous delight as his expression morphed. Atem turned toward the exit and started out the venue.

He barely made it two paces before Kaiba caught his arm.

“Wait.”

Atem smiled.

“What’s the matter? I thought you were eager to go.”

“I…” Kaiba faltered. “I’m willing to be...amenable to your terms.” He swallowed audibly and said to the ground, “I accept your proposal.”

Atem twirled on his heel, greeting Kaiba’s flushed face with a beaming grin. “Take my arm.”

Kaiba’s eyes widened. “You...want to lead?”

Atem rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who said you don’t dance.”

Kaiba huffed.

But he clasped Atem’s arm.

The demon smiled knowingly up at him.

Kaiba turned away.

But not fast enough to hide his still flaming cheeks.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked pointedly, holding up his briefcase and eyeing the door.

Atem sighed and took the case, setting it under a table and hiding it behind the cloth.

Kaiba’s eyes widened. “That’s hardly secure.”

Atem smiled knowingly up at him. “Relax, Kaiba. Everyone here is having a good time. Nobody will take it.” When Kaiba gnawed his lip, Atem stood on his tip-toes to whisper into his ear, “And if somebody does, I have my ways of getting it back.” He pulled away, giving Kaiba a sly wink.

Kaiba seemed to relax at that point. His worried shoulders dropped, and his eyes grew dark. His arm was pliant in Atem’s hand, willing to move however the demon wanted it.

Atem licked his cat-curled lips. “Good boy.”

And he led Kaiba toward the dance floor.

Whatever was playing seemed to change the moment Atem stopped. In its place emerged a slow beat, but still a waltz.

Atem smirked up at Kaiba, who gave him a suspicious eye.

“Got any more trickster sex magic up your sleeve?”

“Of course,” Atem assured him.

One hand clasped his summoner’s. One gently cupped his waist.

Kaiba’s free hand rested on Atem’s shoulder.

And they moved.

A slow, gentle step.

Kaiba followed him with almost unanticipated grace.

“Beautiful,” Atem whispered, beaming at Kaiba’s scarlet face.

Kaiba mumbled something unintelligible.

Atem leaned in. “What was that, darling?”

Kaiba lowered his gaze to avoid the demon’s. “Purple suits you.”

Atem stared at him.

And smiled.

“And blue suits you.”

Kaiba’s reaction was _priceless._

Atem assured his grip and box-stepped to the waltz with his partner.

A soft squeeze of Kaiba’s hand was the only warning he received before Atem twirled him on the spot.

_Gorgeous._

The demon caught a beet-red Kaiba in his arms.

And to his uttermost delight, Kaiba was _pouting._

Atem purred, pulling Kaiba close and dipping him.

Kaiba didn’t resist, but his face retained its persistent rosy hue.

Atem _loved_ it.

He wove his fingers through Kaiba’s, pulling him close and leading him in a slow, sensual dance.

A soft sound escaped Kaiba’s throat, and he quickly bit his lip to silence it, whispering harshly, _“What are you doing?”_

Atem pressed them together—hard—, feeling Kaiba’s body respond to his presence.

He licked his lip. “What? I’m just _dancing~.”_

Kaiba gasped, clutching Atem’s shoulder as he nearly lost his balance. “It’s a _waltz,_ not a rave. Can’t you be...ah... _civil?”_

Atem blinked innocently up at him, still grinding their bodies together. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m being perfectly civil. You’re the one implying that I’m _perverse.”_

“You _are_ perverse,” Kaiba snapped. “I thought you _only_ wanted to dance.”

“I do~,” Atem assured him. His thumb caressed Kaiba’s palm, memorizing the lines engraved there. “You agreed to dance with a Lust demon. I’m not sure what you were expecting.”

Kaiba seemed about to retort, but he stopped himself short as Atem’s hand moved from his waist to the tight cheeks of his arse.

He _squeaked._

Atem giggled.

“You’re so cute, Kaiba,” Atem whispered into his ear. “I hope we get the chance to meet again after tonight. It would be my most humble _pleasure_ to get to know you better.”

The hand on his arse gave it loving caress before lightly pulling away.

And the piece concluded.

Atem led a crimson-faced Kaiba from the floor, collecting his case from under the table and pressing it into Kaiba’s empty hands.

Kaiba didn’t dare to meet Atem’s prying gaze.

“Thank you for taking me out tonight, Mr. Kaiba. I had _such_ a nice time.”

Kaiba’s eyes slowly meandered to his face, unresponsive.

He was still blushing to his eartips.

Atem smiled.

After a long moment, Kaiba managed a slow reply: “I...I had fun, as well.”

Atem _beamed._

“I’m glad.”

He took Kaiba by the hand, leading him outside into the chilly darkness and muffled music.

“This is where my part ends,” Atem stated simply. “Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba. Feel free to call upon me anytime~.”

“Wait, is that it?” Kaiba protested. “You’re not going to steal my soul or anything?”

“A deal’s a deal, Mr. Kaiba,” Atem reminded him, grinning brightly. “Tell you what: I’ll steal your soul next time, if that would make you happy.”

Kaiba appeared nothing short of stunned—if only for a second. His face broke into a smirk as he cockily retorted, “You’re assuming I _do_ have a soul.”

Atem laughed in good jest at his wit. “Oh, trust me: You do. And you know what?” He leaned in close to Kaiba’s ear, voice a low tongue-flick of a whisper: “It smells _delicious.”_

The tiniest lick at the shell of his ear.

Kaiba recoiled, flinching at the touch. “Wh—you can’t just—!”

But Atem was already gone.

Kaiba stood stock-still for a long moment, the lingering feeling of Atem’s touch still tingling throughout his body.

The unfortunate heat between his thighs meant he certainly would not be returning to the festivities anytime soon.

He sighed.

And started toward his car.

“Damn you, Atem.”

But he paused.

Something light and giddy welled up in his belly.

He couldn’t help it.

He laughed.

Fully and heartily toward the darkened sky.

His voice resonating from the bottom of his lungs to the very heavens themselves.

“Damn you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all have been staying safe out there. Times are scary, but I hope this helps you through it~.  
> Thanks as always to [Slaycinder](archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for her endless support. I think it'd be much harder to get through these times without her.  
> And thanks to all you lovely readers for your comments and kudos and general support. It really does mean a lot to me to know that fandom is still alive and well, even now.
> 
> Hope you all have an amazing day,  
> ~T.T.A.


	3. Solo Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Atem were here now?  
> What would he do to him?  
> What wouldn’t he?

Kaiba was working.

And by “working,” he meant tapping his pen against the blurring documents on his desk.

And valiantly combating sleep.

An email notification from his illuminated phone screen revealed the time.

02:41.

The implementation of the new monsters into his Duel Disk system had taken him late into the night when he had first received the designs—as well as all of the next day.

Mokuba had insisted he let the design team take care of this.

As if.

The Duel Disk was his baby. Any new updates to something as vital as the monster designs would be his work and his work alone.

Mokuba thought he was slowing down production.

Perhaps he would hand over the company and his precious Duel Disk to his little brother.

Some day.

For now, he focused on ignoring his body’s obvious exhaustion: the sleepiness of his eyelids, the heaviness of his arms, the aching pain in his wrists, neck, and back.

A harsh twinge of agony made him drop his stylus.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, gripping his wrist tight and sighing in defeat. He glanced longingly at his bed, the mere sight making feel heavy with lethargy.

_Sleep._

He sighed.

Gave one last defeated look at his project.

Yawned.

Surely, he’d worked enough today, right?

Right?

He already knew his own answer to that, but he couldn’t help it.

He slid sleepily from his chair, clicking off the lamp and padding heavily to bed.

The mass sank beneath him in welcome, and he found himself submitting to its plush embrace.

The pillow cradled his head, and the thick comforter almost sank him immediately.

A thought nagged at the back of his mind.

Well, more present than a thought.

A voice?

Impossible.

...Right?

Kaiba had had his doubts about rationality since he had discovered his aptitude for what could only be reluctantly described as “sorcery.”

It felt like some unseen force was...calling to him.

_Atem?_

He reprimanded himself for sounding so hopeful in his own head.

His skin tingled with thoughts of last night.

Atem’s lips at his ear.

He shivered, body responding to the lewd recollections.

He closed his eyes, willing away the need to soothe himself.

It nagged at him.

Relentlessly.

Dragged him toward an open precipice and threatened to trebuchet him over the edge.

He curled his fists and grit his teeth, urging the desperate feeling to abate.

It refused.

He moaned.

He’d never had this much trouble before.

Had Atem put a curse on him?

That had to be it.

The normal Seto Kaiba would never have allowed his corporeal needs to overwhelm his reason.

Never.

Atem had done this to him.

And Kaiba would ensure he paid for it.

...Right after he took care of it.

The concept of a cold shower crossed his mind, but the very thought of abandoning the luxury of his warm bed convinced him of just how wholly unappetizing that idea was.

Plus, he couldn’t risk collapsing from fatigue on his way to or from the bathroom.

And it couldn’t hurt to console the _need_ accumulating in his gut.

Before he could further consider the matter, his hand was already travelling south.

The trembling touch left him shivering, body succumbing to the delicious feeling of a warm hand wrapped around his sex.

Atem’s tongue caressing his ear.

He flinched, legs falling open so, so easily.

What if Atem were here now?

What would he do to him?

What wouldn’t he?

He clenched his thighs at the thought of the demon’s golden-framed face bobbing between his legs.

Hot lips wrapped around his aching shaft.

He panted through his nose, giving himself several sharp tugs as the fantasy unraveled in his mind:

_Atem’s tongue traveled sweetly up the underside of his cock._

_Kaiba bucked his hips and grabbed at Atem’s hair, feeling his body come apart at the seams as Atem swallowed around his head._

He cried out.

Shoved a blanket into his mouth to keep quiet.

Fuck.

He hoped Mokuba hadn’t heard that.

The thought was immediately banished from his mind by the image of Atem watching him—orchid eyes blazing up at him from under long, ebony lashes.

The idea seemed to enter his mind of its own accord.

Once again, he wondered at the possibility that he really was being watched.

By Atem.

Was he the one putting these thoughts into his head?

Kaiba couldn’t be sure.

Not when he was so close to release.

_Cum for me, Seto,_ that voice murmured. _Cum in my_ mouth.

Kaiba couldn’t resist.

His body writhed, contorted.

_And shot seed past those beautiful lips._

_Deeper._

_Down Atem’s throat._

_Fuck,_ it felt too good to stop.

_He rocked in time to the suckling and swallowing of Atem’s mouth, allowing himself to slowly come down from his high._

He panted, lethargically regaining his breath and murmuring, “Wh-what about you…?”

He blearily opened his eyes.

Remembered that he was alone.

And buried himself in the covers.

“...Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all~. Thanks for taking the time to read. And thanks as always to the lovely [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for her endless support~. She's really been helping me through these past few weeks.  
> I hope this fic finds you well, and if not, I hope it helps you through these tough times.
> 
> Stay safe out there,  
> ~T.T.A.


	4. Rich Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba discovers his sweet side.

He stumbled into the kitchen to pour himself a black cup.

Yawned.

Exhaustion yanked at his very bones.

Mokuba came in not long after.

“Hi, Seto,” he moaned, stretching. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty alright,” he grumbled back, voice still cracked and heavy with a rasp. “You?”

Mokuba approached his side, reaching for the coffee pot.

“Pretty alright,” Mokuba echoed. “I could use a pick-me-up, though….”

“Mokuba, you’re too young for coffee.”

“I’m sixteen, Seto. I can handle it.”

Kaiba sighed. “Alright. How about you take a sip of mine?”

He passed the mug to Mokuba, who gingerly took it in his hands.

Mokuba held it up to his nose, smelling the potent fragrance.

He pressed the ceramic rim to his lips.

_“Bleh!”_ he cried, yanking the mug away from his mouth, splattering droplets onto the white countertop. “It’s so _bitter!”_

Kaiba chuckled. “Still think you can handle it?”

Mokuba swallowed the foul liquid and shuddered. “Of course I do. There’s more to coffee than straight black, you know.”

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow, sipping the bitter liquid. “Is there, now?” he inquired with amusement in his voice.

“Of course!”

“And just how would you know that?” Kaiba had to resist the urge to chuckle at just how riled his brother was.

Mokuba pouted, indignant. “I have _friends,_ Seto. We’ve been to coffeehouses.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “Honestly, I’m not _that_ sheltered. Now, where’s the creamer?”

Kaiba chortled.

He couldn’t help it. It was too much fun watching Mokuba’s befuddled indignance every time he pretended to shelter him.

He reached into one of the cabinets, pulling down a canister of powder creamer and the sugar, handing both of them to his younger brother. “My apologies, Mokuba,” he said. “Only teasing.”

Mokuba grumbled, accepting the cream and sugar with wary hands. “Maybe you could use more sweetness in your life. Here; let me help.”

“No, thanks. I prefer my coffee bla— _hey!”_

Mokuba was already clasping Kaiba’s mug and pouring creamer and sugar into it, turning the drink a tan hue.

“Mokuba—!”

“And don’t forget the whipped cream!”

Mokuba ducked past Kaiba and into the fridge, poising armed and dangerous with a can of said whipping cream.

Not wanting to risk dropping the mug, Kaiba allowed his younger brother to thoroughly pollute his drink, topping it to a terrifying height with cream before pushing the mug back into Kaiba’ hands. “There you go. Now it’s perfect~.”

“Thanks, Mokuba,” Kaiba sighed.

Their antics couldn’t last much longer. One glance at his phone had Kaiba rushing toward the door, nudging Mokuba along with him. “Perhaps you’d be more comfortable as a barista?”

“No way,” Mokuba chortled. “You’d never allow any old employee to tamper with your coffee~.”

~

The pile of cream rose high from his coffee mug as he read over various project proposals and legal documents.

He had only been at work for about an hour, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the project waiting on his desk at home.

Where he could do his personal work in peace.

Alongside Mokuba.

Someone he could comfortably say he loved.

_And Atem?_

He blinked.

Shook his head.

Atem.

Could he really say he loved him?

_Don’t be stupid. It was just a meeting._

His own thought was pursued by an intrusive voice.

_A date._

Great. Now he was losing it.

His gaze meandered toward his coffee.

That mile-high stack of whipped cream foaming and dripping down the ceramic.

_Taste it?_

No thanks. Not much one for cream.

_Just a taste?_

That soft, suave voice.

Ringing through his head.

Shooting down his solar plexus and settling heavily in his belly.

Leaving him aching and tingling.

Lips at his ear—.

He turned his head, startled.

Nobody.

He sighed.

Atem?

No way.

He wasn’t here.

He couldn’t be.

...Right?

_Try it._

He took a breath.

Glanced about the room.

Alone.

Good.

He took the mug in hand.

Pulled it close.

Sweet cream dripped over his fingers.

Something warm tightened in his core.

He shook his head once more.

Stop it.

He leaned in.

Took a tentative lap of cream.

It inevitably tickled his nose and chin.

Coated bits of his face in white.

Heat burned his gut, heavy as concrete.

He crossed his legs.

_Good boy. Take another._

_Oh…._

He leaned in once more.

Tongue lapping at the froth.

Cream melting in his mouth.

He swallowed.

Obediently.

_Such a good boy. Now, why don’t you taste it like you_ mean it?

Kaiba hesitated.

_Atem?_

No answer.

A soft murmur.

Aloud.

“Atem?”

Still no response.

Kaiba took another breath.

Regarded his work for only a moment.

So much to do.

He thought of his project at home.

Waiting for him.

All the ideas he had to improve its capabilities.

So many thoughts buzzing around his head—all demanding his attention at once.

Mokuba.

Blue-Eyes.

Dinner.

Stocks.

Investments.

Duel Monsters.

His project.

Legalities.

New releases.

Marketing.

Work.

_Atem._

That last one came as if out of nowhere.

Pressing against the inner walls of his skull.

Requesting—no, _demanding_ his attention.

Above all else.

He shivered.

A little afraid.

_It’s okay, darling. I won’t hurt you._

He sank into his chair, glancing about.

Atem?

Again, no answer.

Just—

_Go ahead, Seto. Wrap your lips around that sweet, creamy shaft._

He eyed the mug with apprehension.

The heat in his groin had hardly dissipated.

He pulled the mug close, taking a dubious lick of the sugary cream.

_That’s it, angel. Don’t be shy~._

He licked his lips, trying to dispel some of the mess.

A gentle pressure against the back of his head.

There was nothing there, he knew.

But it felt like a hand.

Pushing his mouth down around that sweet, sticky tower of cream.

_You asked me what I needed, baby boy. I need_ this.

The tightness in his core ached.

He wished the cream were more solid, more palatable, more _there._

He wished he could lave his tongue up the underside of something warm, hard, _long._

Wished he could kiss a tip and suckle a little slit.

His hand moved of its own accord.

Touching himself through his pants.

Caressing, hand curling around his own bulge.

Pressing, squeezing.

Leaking into his underwear.

It wasn’t right.

He was at work.

He shouldn’t have been….

He couldn’t help it.

That hand pushing him down onto that creamy treat.

And then he felt it.

Something pressing against his sex.

A hand?

No.

Less flexible.

Like a _foot._

Fuck, it _ached._

He shuddered, arched into the feeling of curled toes tickling his length.

Didn’t he take care of this last night?

Why was it afflicting him _again?_

_Don’t think. Just feel._

It hardly felt like he had the option to resist.

He was already parting his legs, unbuckling his belt and reaching into his pants.

Fully hard.

Leaking into his hand.

Moving over his shaft.

Clutching and pulling.

Long, slow.

That foot against his cock.

He panted.

Whining.

Keening.

_Keep sucking, darling. I want to feel that tongue._

The cream now felt awfully tactile.

Dripping into his mouth.

Hard ridges against his tongue and lips.

Kaiba tugged on his cock.

Panting through his nose.

In his ears.

The thought of having a hefty shaft in his mouth.

Of having _Atem_ in his mouth.

Seated on his desk.

Cock huge and exposed.

Hands in Kaiba’s hair.

Forcing him onto that gargantuan shaft.

Ridges against his tongue.

Pulsing.

Pushing.

Dribbling down his throat.

Thick, creamy essence.

Atem bucking into his mouth.

Down his throat.

Making Kaiba _choke._

Tears in his eyes.

Moaning around that girth.

Hand slipping messily over his own cock—.

Atem’s desperate cry:

_Seto! Ah! I’m gonna c-cum~!_

The way he wailed and cried out in Kaiba’s head made him buck up into his own hand.

He swore he could feel that tower of cream spurting and melting onto his tongue, forcing its way down his throat.

Before he could stop it, he was jerking into his own grip, groaning, sighing, and cumming over his own lap.

His vision went white, body aching as he released, sex pulsing and spilling over his fingers.

He groaned, twitching and jerking and slowly regaining his composure.

He felt fingers sliding through his hair, gently curling and stroking, massaging his scalp with loving attention.

He pulled off of the now-melted cream, hands and face sticky, lap coated in his own essence.

_Good boy,_ that voice whispered.

He sat there for a long moment, trying to process what just happened.

The pressure of Atem’s foot abandoned his softening shaft.

The touch in his hair moved to lift his face, cream dripping messily down his chin.

A satisfied chuckle.

Kaiba blushed hard in embarrassment.

_No need to be ashamed, Seto. This look suits you~._

His cheeks grew even hotter.

He reached for a box of tissues and callously wiped his face.

He stared hopelessly at the mess in his lap and berated himself as he cleaned up.

Touching himself.

Making such a lewd scene.

Creating such a _mess._

At _work!_

He squirmed and groaned in discomfort.

Managed to clean himself up and put himself back in his pants.

A long, drawn, shuddering breath.

The last thought on his mind.

Haunting him.

Dripping into his ears like the sticky cream down the side of his coffee mug.

_Atem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all. Just thought I'd clarify: When Atem says that this is what he needs, it's in reference to when Kaiba asked, "What about you?" in the last chapter. Just in case that was a point of confusion. I know having the chapters a week apart can make things a little awkward.  
> Thanks as always to the amazing and beautiful [Slaycinder](archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder). I don't think these times would be nearly as okay without you.  
> And thanks to all my readers who take the time to read, leave kudos, and comment on this fic. I appreciate all of you and hope you're all doing alright.
> 
> All the best,  
> ~T.T.A.


	5. Wrenched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The ones you do like,” he continued, “you try to accommodate. You make excuses to not take their souls. You use the looking glass to play with them. And then…”—His eyelids drooped, as if he were falling asleep on the spot.—“they hurt you. In one way or another. They use you, or abuse you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick trigger warnings for those of you who are sensitive to descriptions of violence, past abuse, and homicide. Also some dubious consent and angst coming up.

The next time it happened was the following day at lunch.

He waited in the lunch rush line, considering his project and all its details.

He had stayed up late again, and sleep deprivation was beginning to weigh on him.

But he couldn’t give up now.

Each and every design had to be just right.

Every motion flawless.

He wouldn’t—couldn’t—accept anything less than utter perfection.

He nibbled his thumb at the thought.

_Hello, darling._

Warmth already pooling in his stomach.

The feeling of arms around his waist, holding him from behind, hands roaming over his belly.

Kaiba’s breath hitched.

_Please—not now._

_Oh? But look at you, Seto. You’re already excited. Do you really intend to deny_ this?

That invisible hand fondled him through his clothes.

Kaiba did his very best not to squirm in public.

_Please, not now,_ he begged again.

_You’re leaking into my hand, angel._

His breath hitched.

A few curious faces turned.

_Can I...at least eat first?_

An impatient sigh. _Very well, dearest. But make it quick._

Kaiba sighed in relief, slowly advancing in line and managing to obtain his meal.

Normally, he would have had his food brought to him in his office.

But sometimes it felt good to be among people.

Plus, he had a quiet affinity for this one sandwich shop.

But he would never tell anyone about that.

Especially not Mokuba.

He had a lurking suspicion that his little brother already knew.

There had been times when a mysterious sandwich had been found on his desk.

Often conveniently accompanied by his favorite soda.

There was also usually a note that read something along the lines of, _You’ve been working so hard! Remember to eat!_ in his little brother’s tidy scrawl.

So yes, he did have his suspicions.

He was halfway through his meal when he felt that nagging _tug._

_Tick tock, darling heart._

Kaiba found himself chewing faster in anticipation. _Does it have to be now? I have to get back to work…._

_Oh? Then perhaps a little fun will help you to_ destress.

Kaiba writhed in discomfort as that hand stroked and fondled his length.

He found himself caught between wanting to part his legs and trying to cross them.

That voice again: _Why do you refuse yourself pleasure, angel?_

_Because we’re in public!_ Kaiba whimpered, face dangerously hot.

_Darling, I can see everything here. You deny yourself—even when you’re home alone. Where nobody can see or hear you. When the need is hot in your belly. When you’re completely safe. You resist touching yourself. Why?_

_I…_ Kaiba tried to explain himself, but the words sounded lousy, even to him: _i_ _t’s just not professional, okay? I have too many important tasks to handle._

Atem clicked his tongue. _So many that you can’t take a few minutes to satisfy your own bodily needs?_

Kaiba wasn’t sure what to say.

So he remained silent.

He was able to complete his meal and deposit his recycling before heading into the single-occupant restroom.

He was just washing up when he felt that hand on him again.

_Atem…._

_Perhaps you need a little help in learning how to...relax._

A hard tug.

An intentional squeeze.

And Kaiba collapsed into a wall.

Pressed himself to the cold surface.

Panted.

Slid to the floor.

Tried to catch his breath.

Another sharp pull.

Kaiba’s nails dug into the tile.

Fighting his arousal.

_Give in to me,_ Atem breathed. _Surrender yourself._

Kaiba bent his legs, the chill of the tile floor boring through his slacks.

He struggled, heat broiling in his core.

_Touch yourself._

Kaiba fought it, the urge burning in his gut.

_I...I can’t._

_You can._ Relentlessly stroking him through his pants. _You will._

Kaiba gripped his own legs.

Denied it.

Shook his head.

Harder.

_Harder—!_

_Go ahead, angel._

Kaiba turned his head.

Smooshed his cheek against the wall.

Closed his eyes.

Capitulated.

Let his hand slide south.

Light fondling through his clothes.

_Nobody will ever know,_ Atem reassured him.

Teeth at Kaiba’s ear.

He struggled, giving in.

_Don’t be afraid._

Kaiba took a breath.

Steadied himself.

Unbuckled his belt.

Undid his button.

Unzipped his fly.

His hand reached into his underwear.

Freed himself to the open air.

Already bright pink.

Already swollen.

Already dripping.

Ridges, veins.

He shuddered.

_How delicious~._

A sharp squeeze and a pull.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

His hand moved.

Wrapped around his shaft.

A soft sigh escaped his lips.

The rare bliss of touching himself.

Of Atem touching him.

That hand stroking his cock.

Toying with him.

A thumb pressing into his slit.

Just a little.

A droplet of precum dewing forth.

He soothed himself.

More and more.

Faster and faster.

The fear of being caught abandoned him.

Leaving him with bubbling, boiling pleasure.

He lay back upon the freezing tile.

Shoulders aching with the chill.

The thought of Atem on top of him, moving over him.

Sliding their bodies together.

He swore he could feel Atem’s sex against his own.

Thick.

Hard.

A hand clenching them together.

Gliding slickly.

God, yes.

_Yes._

He wanted it.

More, _more._

Wrapped up.

Pinned beneath Atem’s body.

God, it was all he needed.

More touch.

More pleasure.

More love.

_Atem,_ he pleaded, _penetrate me._

A touch.

Even lower.

He squirmed.

Body writhing.

_Yes, yes!_

A teasing finger at his rim.

Toying with the tight, quivering ring of muscle.

Leaving Kaiba _breathless—_

_Not yet~._

That finger abandoned him.

Kaiba squirmed.

Resisted the urge to scream.

_Why not?_

Atem’s voice was deadly in his ear:

_I want you to summon me, first._

Kaiba’s lashes fluttered.

_Wha…?_

That impressive shaft slid against his own.

Kaiba jerked.

Already too far gone.

He writhed.

Allowed himself to unravel.

Orgasm hit him like a train.

Tension snapping in every muscle.

Coming undone.

Making a mess of his clothes.

He shuddered.

Lip trembling.

Atem’s shaft working over his own.

Hot breath dripping from the demon’s lips.

Kaiba could hear it.

The moment Atem released against him.

That sharp gasp.

The dripping of delicious seed onto Kaiba’s stomach.

A noted weight on top of him.

Atem’s lean body collapsed against his own.

Kaiba breathed.

Slowly regained his bearings.

Stroked his hands down the curve of the demon’s smooth back.

“That felt...amazing,” he whispered.

He heard Atem’s delighted chuckle.

Felt those sharp teeth at his ear.

_It did,_ the demon agreed.

A tongue slid forth.

Tickled the shell.

Kaiba shivered.

_Remember, angel,_ Atem said, voice dripping like honey. _If you want me to_ pierce _you, you’re going to have to call upon me._

“What…?” Kaiba slowly opened his eyes.

And realized, once again, that he was alone.

He sat up, absorbing the silence.

Couldn’t help releasing the sob that threatened to choke him.

His abdomen was a certifiable catastrophe.

He rose to his feet, shamefully using paper towels to clean himself up.

He resituated himself in his pants.

Wiped the drool from his chin.

Tried to make himself presentable.

Couldn’t help his ruby blush.

Stepped out of the restroom.

A young girl leapt to her feet from one of the booths, dashing into the room the moment he stepped out.

Her parents cast him dirty looks.

He bowed his head and made his way out of the restaurant.

A quiet question:

_Why are you doing this to me?_

But to his chagrin, there was no response.

~

“Atem, stop hogging the looking glass. I gotta talk to Grandpa.”

Atem scrambled to hide the mirror behind his back.

His sleepy-eyed younger brother held out a lazy hand in expectation.

“Can’t it wait? I’m a bit busy….”

Yugi rolled his eyes. “If by ‘busy,’ you mean ‘messing around with that mortal guy again,’ then no, it can’t wait. What was his name again?”

“Seto Kaiba,” Atem replied without thinking—before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Yugi’s lethargic eyes slid closed, and he nodded knowingly. “I see. You’ve memorized another one of their names.” He yawned, seeming just as disinterested as always, but there was a slight twinkle of mischief in his gaze when he inquired, “How many does this make now? Six? Seven—?”

“What does it matter?” Atem hurriedly interrupted him.

“Oh, it probably doesn’t,” Yugi stated with a lazy shrug. He lowered his hand, watching it fall with vague interest. “Just that you only remember the names of the victims you particularly like.”

Heat ignited Atem’s eartips. “If you’re implying that I’m in _love_ again, I’m not. Especially not with some charming _mortal.”_

“Charming, huh?” Yugi noted with only slight intrigue.

Atem’s knuckles turned cold as he gripped the mirror. “That means nothing. Lots of mortals are...charming.”

“You hesitated.” Yugi sighed, losing interest in the topic—the only thing he did rapidly. “I believe your exact words were that you found mortals nothing short of utterly repulsive.”

Atem’s fingers danced along the glass behind his back. “I….”

But he had nothing to say.

No way to defend himself.

Yugi stared, looking bored. “The ones you _do_ like,” he continued, “you try to accommodate. You make excuses to not take their souls. You use the looking glass to play with them. And then…”—His eyelids drooped, as if he were falling asleep on the spot.—“they hurt you. In one way or another. They use you, or abuse you.” He smiled, probably at the music playing in his own head.

Atem knew only too well that his crass wording came not out of cruelty, but out of carelessness.

It made it impossible to hate his brother.

But Atem still shuddered under the barrage.

“Remember that one guy who said he loved you, and it turned out he was just using you because his sex life with his spouse was falling apart?”

Atem glared at the floor.

“And when you found out,” Yugi went on, “you said you didn’t mind, slept with him, stole his soul, and snapped his neck.”

“Yes, Yugi,” Atem stated bitterly, “I remember.”

“And then there was that other guy.” Yugi stretched and plopped down into a nearby chair. “The one who used you to get back at his ex? He took that pretty far—proposing to you like that. He seemed so genuine. Too bad it was all a ruse. What did he call it? A Mut’ah marriage? Well, it was almost poetic the way you seduced and killed him on your honeymoon night.”

Atem gnawed his lip. “Yes, I was there.”

Yugi hummed and rocked from side to side. “And there was that cult guy who kept calling you over and over—all so he could impress his buddies with his demon boyfriend. How many of them were there? Eleven? Well, there’s zero now.” He chuckled as he said it.

Atem took a heaving breath.

He knew Yugi was just trying to warn him. That didn’t make it hurt any less.

“My personal favorite is the guy who raised his hand to you. You turned him into _entrails.”_ Yugi was giggling to himself. “I guess he forgot the whole thing about you being a demon.”

Atem stared at his feet, silently begging for Yugi to grow bored and quiet.

He always did—eventually.

But then—

“And then there was the one you convinced to self-immolate—”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Yugi.”

The Sloth demon stared at him, looking just as uninterested as ever.

Atem focused on breathing.

Yugi shrugged. “Just trying to warn you, Atem.”

“Thank you, Yugi.”

Atem found himself unsure of what else to say.

“You’ve gotten yourself hurt before. I know you get your heart wrenched pretty easily.” There was a genuine note of concern in Yugi’s voice.

Atem forced himself to meet his gaze. “I know.”

“And I _do_ care about you.”

“Understood.” Then, in an attempt to redirect the conversation: “Did you still want to talk to Grandpa?”

Yugi yawned again, looking thoroughly disinterested. “Later. I’m gonna go take a nap.”

And by “go,” he meant “stay,” curling up in the chair and closing his eyes.

Atem revealed the looking glass once more.

He hesitated.

But his eyes couldn’t resist roving over the image of Kaiba already back in his office, looking just as busy and preoccupied as always.

His cheeks were still a notable shade of tell-tale pink.

Atem smiled at that.

Just a little.

And settled on the couch with the glass in his hands once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and thanks as always to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder). Your help and beloved presence mean the world to me~.  
> All hits, kudos, and comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you all have a wonderful day~.
> 
> ~T.T.A.


	6. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought they were all for real, y’know? I thought they all cared, but they didn’t. None of them did. And Yugi was right. Is right. Maybe I’m messing up again. Maybe you’re just like all the others.”

The third time was during a business meeting.

Certainly, he was bored.

Lightly tapping and twirling his pen.

Trying to keep his eyes open.

Mokuba sitting beside him, poking him from time to time to keep him awake.

He’d stayed up almost all night.

Again.

Most of the time had been spent working on his project.

It was at least halfway done by now.

His neck and back still hurt from the effort.

The other problem was Atem.

He’d spent an hour searching his spellbook for information on why he was being haunted.

The book had briefly mentioned the possibility of an opened doorway. Once the summoner had called upon the demon, the demon would have constant access to their thoughts.

He figured that had something to do with it.

But why?

The book had suggested that a demon would only contact the summoner if the contract between them had been unfulfilled.

But it had been. Atem himself had said so.

Had he lied?

No.

There was no reason to.

Their terms had been met. They had no future business with one another.

So why was Atem still following him?

Still messing with him?

Kaiba sighed a little too loudly, receiving a startled look from the presenter.

He waved his hand, gesturing for her to continue.

He had checked the information on contract alterations and sex demons, too.

What he had found had stated that only through intercourse could a sex demon steal the soul of their victim. Any contract changes that expedited the process were likely to be accepted by the entity. Anything that hindered it would be denied.

Which left Kaiba utterly bewildered.

Why would Atem elect to change the bargain from sex to a dance?

What could he possibly have to gain from that?

Had they maintained the terms, Kaiba would have been soulless, and Atem would have had what he wanted.

But instead, he had changed it to something with no palatable reward.

Nothing to show for his efforts.

_Except access to you._

Kaiba startled in his seat, earning several dirty looks from his investors. _What are you doing here?_ he demanded. _I’m_ busy.

 _You’re always busy,_ Atem replied, and Kaiba could swear he heard a distinct _pout_ behind those words. _I just noticed you were overthinking again._

 _I was not,_ Kaiba protested.

He couldn’t help feeling aghast at what he’d just said.

Or, more importantly, _how_ he’d said it.

Like a petulant child.

No, worse.

Like a _timid teenager._

Denying a _crush._

He wanted to bury his head in his arms.

To sink into the floor.

While Atem _giggled._

_Giggled!_

The _nerve!_

_You’re so cute, Seto._

His face turned beet red.

He had to resist the urge to cry.

To scream.

Or both.

Instead, he settled for, _I most certainly am_ not.

That only dug his grave much, much deeper.

He swore he could feel Atem’s breath as he chuckled in his ear. _You’re right,_ he graciously corrected himself. _You’re_ adorable.

Kaiba made a breathy little sound.

As Atem slid a slick tongue along the shell of his ear.

 _Everyone_ was staring now.

“Mr. Kaiba,” one of them said, “are you feeling al—?”

 _“I’m fine,”_ he snapped, quickly regaining control, despite the growing heat in his core. “Proceed.”

There was a slight pause.

And then the company continued.

Mokuba sat like a barricade beside him.

Much to Kaiba’s relief.

And dismay.

He saw his kid brother whip out his phone, type a message, and send it.

Kaiba’s phone immediately buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled it out and unlocked it.

Glanced at the message on his screen from under the table.

_You feeling alright?_

Kaiba breathed.

Tried to cool his head.

He quickly typed back: _I’m fine. Just in pain._

Mokuba’s eyes had barely finished reading before his fingers were flying.

_Pain? Are you okay? What happened? Should I get you anything?_

Kaiba smiled a little at his brother’s concern. _No, no. I’ll be okay. All these late nights are just...taking their toll._

Mokuba’s hands hovered for a moment before, _...I see._ Then, after another minute, _Are you sure you don’t want to leave all that work to the design team, big brother? They’re highly skilled at what they do. I’m sure they can handle it. It is what we’re paying them for, after all…._

Kaiba shook his head. _It’s okay, Mokuba. I’d rather handle it myself._

A long pause.

Mokuba appeared to type and retype several messages before settling on, _Okay. But let me know if there’s any way I can help._

_Okay. Thank you._

Mokuba clicked off his phone and returned it to his pocket.

Kaiba was about to replace his phone, as well.

When a new message popped up.

From an unknown number.

_Hey, cutie. Come here often? ;-)_

Kaiba flushed bright incarnadine.

A porn-bot.

It had to be.

But…he had to be sure.

_Who is this? How did you get my number?_

A moment.

_Only your favorite friend. Want some sugar, baby?_

Okay. That was pretty generic.

Definitely a scam.

He pulled down the menu and was about to block the messager when—

_As for your number, that’s right here in your head, angel~._

Kaiba tried not to panic.

What reason could Atem have had for texting him?

Especially when he had access to his thoughts?

He took a breath to steady himself.

_What’s your name?_

The reply came immediately.

_SexySlapper666._

What?

He stared in confusion.

_But most people call me Atem~. ^_^_

Kaiba nearly chucked his phone across the room.

_You stole my number from my memories just to text me? Why? Was the whole telepathy thing not working well enough for you?_

A shrug in his next message. _I figured you might prefer it this way. Don’t worry. Your thoughts are still an open book to me. Would you prefer to hear my voice, angel?_

Kaiba blushed to his eartips. _This is an invasion of privacy._

A scoff. _So is helping you get off without your knowledge. You think that’s going to stop me from getting your number?_

A pang.

Kaiba sank a little deeper into his chair.

Tried to focus on the meeting.

Another text from Atem: _...I’m sorry. That was...harsh._

Kaiba swallowed.

_It’s okay._

He could feel it.

An outside panic.

_Atem?_

_I-I didn’t mean to…. I just...I guess I’m really bad at this._

Unsure of what he meant, Kaiba waited.

_It’s, uh, not exactly in the job description. Nobody’s around to give me advice—well, except for Yugi. I’m just kind of...stumbling my way through this, I suppose. But I can’t deny my nature. I still really, really want to touch you. Er, but I guess you figured that out by now._

Even Seto Kaiba wasn’t emotionally stunted enough to not realize what was happening.

A rapid reply: _Atem?_

A long moment.

Then, _Yeah?_

_I’m not upset with you._

A warm relief flooded his brain.

_O-okay. Thank you._

There was a drastic silence.

Kaiba waited, weighing his decision.

 _Atem?_ He tried again.

_Yes?_

He took a breath to steady himself.

_I’m going to call you tonight. I want to talk about this. Face to face._

That creeping panic again.

Atem’s hesitant reply: _...Okay. Is it...bad?_

Kaiba had to think about that for a moment. _No. I don't think so._

The last message before the meeting adjourned.

A note of fear from Atem’s side:

_I’ll see you tonight, then._

~

The spellbook sat like a lead weight in Kaiba’s lap.

He’d already prepared the ceremony.

The circle was drawn, the candles lit, and the bowl of... _offering_ placed at the center.

That had taken him a moment.

He was still dressed only in a robe.

His thoughts had been trained on the various _features_ of Atem’s body.

He shook his head to clear it.

He had to focus, or the ritual would be a failure.

Took a breath.

Stared at the text before him.

The words for summoning a specific entity.

He chanted.

His voice started out soft.

Alone.

A quiet sound that hardly penetrated the crackling of the candles.

He continued.

A breeze swept through the room.

The candles flickered and almost went out.

His voice grew louder, taking on a certain quality that gave it more volume, more depth—a voluptuous tone that seemed to layer with another voice.

He felt a weight pulling on him, as if he were reaching for something deep below him, dragging it up with his words.

It was like trying to haul an anchor.

He pulled.

Yanking the entity up and out of the ground.

And finally, the tension snapped.

He fell on his bum.

And when he looked up, there he was:

Atem.

In the flesh.

The demon cocked a mischievous grin at him.

“You called?”

Kaiba panted, steadily collecting himself.

Despite his confident demeanor, there was a flash of anticipation in Atem’s eyes.

A hint of fear.

Kaiba took a breath and set down the spellbook, rising to his feet.

“Yes,” he assured the Lust demon. “You and I have business to attend.”

Atem stared at him.

And _yawned._

Kaiba’s eyes shot wide.

“Are you even listening to me—?”

“I am,” Atem said, stepping just a pace closer. “You’re just always going on about _business._ It’s so _boring.”_ He lazily twirled a golden bang. “You see, Seto, we demons all want one thing, and that’s to _have fun~.”_

Kaiba swallowed.

Atem stepped closer.

Within arm’s reach.

He crossed his arms.

Twitched his tail.

Kaiba opened his mouth. “I….”

But he was unable to continue.

Atem’s lips curled in interest. “Nothing? I’m disappointed, Seto. I know there’s more intrigue to you than this.”

“And what makes you say that?”

Atem smiled.

Moved even closer.

Pressed a hand to Kaiba’s chest.

And slid down.

Over his stomach.

Down to his navel.

Just above his sex.

Kaiba shivered.

Gripped Atem’s shoulders.

Which quaked with laughter.

Kaiba startled.

Tried to pull away.

And yet, he almost collapsed the moment Atem removed his hand, placing it instead on Kaiba’s hip.

“You’re so sensitive, darling. I know there’s so much on your mind.” He pressed himself to Kaiba’s body, eliciting a shuddering sigh from his summoner. “You deny yourself when you don’t need to. Are you afraid?”

Kaiba trembled, willing away his arousal. “Wh-whyever would I be...afraid?” he murmured, breath hot in Atem’s ear. He clutched those shoulders for dear life, trying to regain his composure. “I have no reason to...to be scared.”

“Do you not?” Atem’s eyes bored into him. “I could touch you, pierce you, seduce you.” He leaned in, nipping that delicate ear. “I could take your soul.”

Kaiba trembled. “So…?”

Atem shook his head. “You know what that would mean for you, right? If I took your soul? You seemed far too eager to give it away. It wouldn’t have felt right to just take your soul after a mere _date.”_

Kaiba remained silent.

Unsure.

Atem chuckled warmly.

The way he moved left Kaiba shaking.

That bulge pressed against his thigh, the base of his cock.

He swore he could feel Atem _purring._ “You become a shell, angel.” He pulled on Kaiba’s tie, gently guiding him down to eye-level. “A husk. A vegetable. There will be no more _you._ Your soul will belong to Daddy.”

“Daddy?” Kaiba breathed, sounding perplexed.

“You’d call him Satan,” Atem casually explained. “Our kind calls him Daddy.”

“Oh.”

“So?”

Kaiba swallowed, afraid to ask. “So what?”

“Are you afraid?”

A feeling like claws at the back of his neck.

Orchid eyes piercing him.

Boring into his gaze.

Seeing something far deeper.

Kaiba swallowed hard, an open book.

Atem moved.

Teeth at Kaiba’s neck.

A tail curled around his leg.

Wrapping them together.

A harsh breath fell from Kaiba’s lips.

Trapped.

Helpless.

He wanted _more._

The quietest murmur: “...Yes.”

Those lips moved from his neck to his ear. “Speak up, darling. I don’t have all day.”

Those lips bit down.

Right onto his lobe.

 _“Ah!_ Yes! Yes, I’m afraid, Atem. I’m afraid.”

“Good,” Atem praised, slowly releasing his prey.

Kaiba shivered as that long, silky tail slid between his thighs.

“Are...are you going to take me?” Kaiba stated hesitantly. “You said...if I summoned you, then you would...penetrate me.”

“Do you want me to?” Atem offered, pausing in the midst of letting go.

Kaiba considered that.

There was no doubt in his mind of just how _alluring_ Atem’s body was.

How that smile drew him in.

How those eyes held so much promise and desire.

Gods, Kaiba wanted it.

Wanted to submit himself to Atem’s magnetism.

Wanted to surrender beneath that warm body.

Wanted to give in to every touch, every pull, every rocking motion.

Images of Atem’s mouth around him.

The feeling of Atem’s cum draining down his throat.

Recollections of their bodies moving together, sexes squeezed, pulsing heatedly.

Kaiba had to catch his breath.

He stepped forward.

Wrapped Atem up in his arms.

“Take me,” he whimpered, oh-so achingly hard. “Please, touch me.”

There was a pause.

Hesitation.

And Atem pulled away.

Kaiba stared.

Blinked.

Confused.

“What’s wrong?”

Atem’s eyes darted back and forth. “You, uh, want to do it now?”

“Have sex?” Kaiba’s brow furrowed in consternation. “I thought that was the plan…?”

Atem laughed nervously, tapping his fingers together. “Isn’t it a bit...fast? ...Didn’t you hear what would happen to you?”

He was a pace away.

Kaiba stepped toward him.

Atem froze.

“Hey….” Kaiba laid a gentle hand on Atem’s shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

Atem winced, but didn’t protest. “We don’t have to rush into it right away, right? Why don’t we do something else?”

He stared at the floor.

Trembling.

Kaiba didn’t let go.

His touch traveled down Atem’s arm.

Took his hand.

Atem closed his eyes.

“Atem, will you look at me?”

The demon shook his head, looking terrified.

Revealing that fear that simmered beneath his guise of confidence.

Kaiba lowered his gaze to Atem’s hand.

Kissed it.

Atem shivered.

“I’m not angry,” Kaiba assured him. “Can’t you feel that?”

Atem shook his head, murmuring, “I can’t read your thoughts on the surface world. I change according to your thoughts, but it feels...involuntary.”

“I see.” Kaiba lowered to Atem’s level. “Well, then believe me when I tell you that I’m not upset.”

Atem’s lip trembled, and he finally met Kaiba’s gaze.

Kaiba beamed at him. “Hello, darling~.”

Atem wiggled indignantly on the spot.

But that didn’t stop the smile pulling at his lips.

Kaiba caressed his knuckles, softly inquiring, “I am curious about one thing—if I may be so bold.”

Atem tilted his head a little. “Ask away.”

“Well…” Kaiba stated slowly, “you said that the souls of...virgins are highly coveted. Wouldn’t that make you...want to take me all the more?”

Atem’s gaze shifted to the side.

All he said was, “Yes.”

And nothing more.

Kaiba waited for a long moment.

“But you’d rather do something other than...touch?”

Atem nodded. “I would, yes.”

Kaiba breathed. “Is it something I did wrong?”

Atem’s gaze snapped up to meet his. “No, no! Not at all. In fact, I just...I’m not sure I want this to end so soon, y’know? I just thought...maybe we could...get to know each other first.”

“Before you take my soul?” Kaiba chuckled.

Atem blushed.

Bowed his head.

“Hey….” Kaiba stood and tilted Atem’s chin up. “No need to be shy, darling.” He smiled down at him. “I would love to get to know you better. All I want to know is where you’d like to go.”

Atem gazed up at him with wide eyes.

And smiled.

He stood on tip-toe to whisper into Kaiba’s ear.

~

This was their second dinner date together.

Atem had an odd way of sitting with company.

But when he rested against Kaiba’s shoulder and murmured quietly into his ear, Kaiba didn’t protest.

Atem hugged his arm so needily, as if he were terrified that Kaiba would disappear at any moment.

Kaiba wrapped an arm around him, casually feeding him bits of lasagna off his fork.

“So, who is Yugi?”

“Yugi? How do you know about him?”

“You mentioned him during our last conversation.”

“Oh.” Atem pressed his head to Kaiba’s shoulder. “He’s a Sloth demon I’m close with; he’s my brother, actually.”

“Brothers, eh?” Kaiba rubbed Atem’s shoulder and brought another fork-full of food to his lips.

Atem eagerly tasted the cuisine and swallowed it down with an insatiable appetite. “Most demons aren’t related by blood, but we normally form kinship ties and live with each other like family. Yugi and I are different. We were brothers when we died, and we remain brothers now.”

“Ah,” Kaiba said with a nod, offering more lasagna to his companion. “So, you live together.”

“Yes, and we talk all the time. At least when he’s not sleeping.”

They settled for a moment, Kaiba holding and feeding Atem. “So, how does one become a demon?”

“Well, in the case of Yugi and myself, we died young.”

“How so?”

Atem winced and stared at the table.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to pry—”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Atem allowed Kaiba to feed him another bite. “It was...I think it was a car accident. I don’t remember much about it. We were both really young.” He swallowed his bite. “A lot of humans think children go to heaven when they die. We don’t. We just get picked up by whoever finds us first. Lilith was the first to find me and my brother.”

“Lilith?” Kaiba inquired, taking a bite for himself.

Atem nodded. “You might think of her as the Mother of Monsters. Demons, the supernatural, fae folk—all of that. She created the first monsters and demons, and the rest of us were born from her concept. She treats all of us like her children. That includes me and Yugi.”

Kaiba pondered that. “Why haven’t I heard of her before?”

Atem shrugged. “She was Adam’s first wife before Eve. She was born from the soil just like Adam. But because she was equal to him and refused to submit to him, Adam got all pissy and prayed to the Lord for someone more... _obedient.”_ He rolled his eyes. “Well, the Lord granted his wish with Eve, fashioned from his rib. Lilith was banished from the Garden of Eden and became who she is today.”

“How come I’ve never heard her story?” Kaiba asked.

“Because she was too strong a lady for the Bible.”

Kaiba couldn’t help the hearty chuckle that escaped him. “She sounds terrifying.”

Atem chortled in return. “Oh, she is. But not in the way you’d expect.”

Kaiba blinked. “Oh?”

Atem grinned. “She found me and Yugi and raised us as her own. She’s Mama. And she acts like it.”

Kaiba nodded, still not entirely sure what he meant. “I see.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“Your parents,” Atem clarified.

“Oh,” Kaiba realized, clearing his throat. “They died when my brother and I were very young. Mom died after having my brother. Dad died in a car accident. Our family wanted our inheritance, but not us. We were orphaned as kids.”

There was a silence.

Then, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kaiba replied, offering Atem the last bite of lasagna.

Atem shook his head. “You have it,” he stated simply. “I’m full.”

Kaiba nodded and took the last bite for himself.

Atem watched the bobbing of his throat.

There was a hungry look in his eye that was not lost on Kaiba.

He narrowed his eyes, giving Atem a knowing look.

His hand caressed that petite shoulder as he lowered his fork. “Tell me,” he said softly. “Are you still hesitant to touch me?”

Atem’s face ignited a bright incarnadine. “A bit,” he admitted. In response to Kaiba’s look, he added, “It’s not because you aren’t...attractive. You are. You really, _really_ are.” He touched Kaiba’s thigh, sending a sharp pang of pleasure straight to his core. Atem took a shaking breath. “I just...don’t want to see you become a soulless husk.”

Rather than speaking, Kaiba waited.

And that was Atem’s kryptonite.

“It’s just hard, y’know?” Atem said, digging his own grave. “You think you’ve found someone you really like, and they turn out to be….” He petered off, resting quietly against Kaiba’s arm.

Kaiba breathed softly, the weight of Atem against him about as light as he looked.

Atem stared at the empty plate before them, appearing just a bit out of it.

A bit buried in hurt.

Kaiba didn’t mean to be crass, but he couldn’t help asking, “Would you like some wine?”

Atem hesitated.

Then turned, nodding into his silk shirt.

Kaiba called a waiter to their table. “Two glasses of Pinot Noir.”

The waiter nodded and hurried off to fetch their drinks.

Kaiba stroked down Atem’s petite arms.

“You’re not trying to get me drunk, are you, Mr. Kaiba?” Atem asked with a teasing note to his voice.

Kaiba’s hand slid underneath Atem’s, interlacing their fingers. “No,” he said. “I only mean to offer it if you would like some. Whether or not you get drunk is up to you. However,”—He leaned in close, voice falling to a soft murmur.—“you do seem a bit...tense. I thought maybe you might just need to...relax for a while.” His thumb trailed absently over the back of Atem’s hand. “You seem to have a lot on your mind.”

Atem nodded miserably, reaching for the glass the moment it arrived at their table. Kaiba took his own and gingerly sipped it while Atem downed his immediately. His body trembled, and he lolled his head against Kaiba’s chest.

He didn’t speak for a long time, just took sips and held Atem as he downed two, three, then four glasses. After finishing his fifth, Kaiba was on his second, vibing pleasantly while Atem pressed his head to Kaiba’s chest.

Then sank into Kaiba’s lap.

He rested there, looking pitiful.

Kaiba stroked his hair, riding out his gentle buzz.

Atem’s shoulders shook.

And he was sobbing.

Body jerking and wrenching in Kaiba’s lap.

Which, despite his buzz, was not lost on Kaiba’s arousal.

He took a breath to calm himself, but somehow, he doubted Atem noticed his excitement.

“You alright?” Kaiba inquired softly, already pulling out his phone and texting Isono for a ride home.

“I’m _fine,”_ Atem slurred, hot drool sinking into the fabric of Kaiba’s trousers. “It just _sucks,_ y’know?”

He was blatantly weeping now.

When the waiter came by once more, Kaiba raised his hand and asked for the check.

“It’s not fair. It’s just _not fair,”_ Atem moped, Kaiba casually paying for their dinner and passing the check back to the waiter. “I thought they were all for real, y’know? I thought they all cared, but they didn’t. None of them did. And Yugi was right. _Is_ right. Maybe I’m messing up again. Maybe you’re just like all the others.” He sobbed openly, tears spilling in his anguish. “Maybe I’m just making a terrible mistake, and you’re going to hurt me, too.” He gripped Kaiba’s leg for dear life. “I just want something _real,_ y’know? I don’t know why that’s been too much to ask for, but it has been, and I took all of their souls. _All_ of them,” he blathered incoherently, weeping and sobbing.

“Is he okay?” the waiter asked.

“He’s alright,” Kaiba assured them, rising from their seat and carrying Atem bridal-style. “Just had a bit too much to drink is all. I’ll be taking him straight to bed.”

He flashed a charming smile at the waiter, who blushed to their eartips before scurrying to clear off the table.

Kaiba carried Atem out the door and to the car waiting just outside. Isono was quick to open the door for them, noting Atem’s semi-conscious form in Kaiba’s arms. “Is he alright, sir?”

“He’s okay. Just had a few too many drinks. He’ll be sleeping in one of the guest rooms.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kaiba placed Atem on the pleather seat and slid in beside him as Isono returned to the wheel.

Kaiba tried to balance Atem against his shoulder, but the Lust demon inevitably plopped his head back onto Kaiba’s lap.

Kaiba sighed and caressed his hair.

Atem breathed softly, a bit green in the face under the flashing streetlights.

“You’re silly,” Kaiba murmured, still casually petting Atem’s bangs.

A light chuckle from the near-unconscious form.

“I’m _your_ silly,” Atem slurred.

Kaiba stroked the soft lines of Atem’s face, unwittingly committing every divot and contour to memory.

He had to admit: Something about this demon utterly fascinated him.

Perhaps it was his overt, borderline-crass nature.

Perhaps it was his inherent sexual appeal.

Perhaps it was because he and Atem had tragedy in common.

Perhaps it was because of some reason that Atem wasn’t telling him.

He couldn’t rule out the possibility that Atem was still keeping secrets.

He was a demon.

And practically a stranger.

Kaiba’s hand moved through his wild locks.

He glanced out the window to see them pulling up the driveway to the manor.

A drunk demon stranger who would be spending the night in one of their guest rooms.

What would Mokuba say when he found out?

Kaiba shoved that thought from his mind as they pulled into the garage.

~

Atem was incredibly light, even for his size.

Kaiba had no trouble carrying him up the stairs and placing him on one of the guest room beds.

He was still mostly unconscious after being tucked in and cradled by the comforter.

Kaiba was just about to leave, making sure Atem was on his side in case he threw up.

He turned to go.

A hand shot forth to grab his wrist.

Kaiba startled, twirled to stare at Atem.

He appeared to be fast asleep.

But the grip on Kaiba’s wrist assured him that he was very much awake.

Kaiba read his intention loud and clear.

He paused, pondering what he should do.

Remove Atem’s hand? Go back to bed? Sleep off their night together? Alone?

The pull Atem naturally emanated at all times drew him in like a fish on a line.

And Kaiba worried that Atem might asphyxiate on his own vomit.

That last thought was definitely the most convincing reason.

Certainly.

Kaiba took a breath.

And sat on the edge of the bed.

For a long time.

Until his own eyelids grew heavy.

He drooped a bit.

A bit more.

He draped himself over the foot of the bed.

And let his mind slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the beautiful and incredible [Slaycinder](archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all of her support. Seriously, darling. You mean the world to me~.  
> Thanks again to all of my amazing readers out there. Your hits, kudos, and comments always make my day~.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


	7. Bread and Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, yes,” Atem replied, pushing the eggs about the sizzling pan. “Well, if you weren’t already aware, your brother has a certain...gift.”  
> “Well, that was obvious. He’s Seto Kaiba,” Mokuba noted. “What do you mean, specifically?”  
> “Magic, of course,” Atem stated simply. “Your brother has been working on his sorcery.”
> 
> Atem and Mokuba finally meet. Kaiba has the room to himself for a bit of fun~.

When Mokuba awoke that morning, he stumbled sleepily down to the kitchen and froze stock-still.

Because standing in their kitchen, cooking over the stove, was a person Mokuba had never seen before.

One with the wildest hair Mokuba had ever laid eyes on.

He couldn’t help staring.

The man was short, petite, brown-skinned.

Large, orchid eyes framed with what looked like kohl.

It was difficult for Mokuba to process what exactly he was seeing.

The man was leaning over the stove, using a spatula to baste something that smelled like eggs.

Looking perfectly at home where Mokuba had never seen him before.

Mokuba cleared his throat.

The man didn’t look up, sprinkling pepper over the eggs in the pan.

Mokuba tried again.

Louder.

Pointedly.

The man glanced up, puzzled.

He gazed at Mokuba for a long moment.

And then smiled.

“You must be Seto’s little brother,” he said without preamble. “How do you like your eggs?”

Mokuba’s eyes snapped wide.

He was completely taken aback.

This man was utterly bizarre.

Mokuba raised a hand to stop him. “Who are you? What are you doing in our house?”

“Ah.” Atem lifted two eggs from the pan and set them on a nearby plate. “Yes, right. My name is Atem. Your brother took me out to a lovely dinner and then let me stay the night,” he explained, picking up a couple pieces of toast and asking, “Does he prefer butter or jam?”

Mokuba hesitated just long enough for the stranger to glance at him.

Weird eyes.

They seemed to draw him in.

To encourage him to let his guard down.

To trust him.

It was an impulse that Mokuba didn’t believe for even a second.

And yet…“Butter. He prefers butter. Not much of a sweet tooth.”

The man—Atem—nodded and pulled the butter out of the fridge. He melted it in the microwave and spread it over the two pieces of toast. “I figured he might like a nice breakfast before work.”

“Okay, but who are you to him?”

Atem reached toward the coffee pot and emptied the filter. “Do you want the truth or something more believable?”

Mokuba stared. “What’s the difference?”

Atem rinsed out the filter and refilled it with fresh coffee before starting a new pot. “Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction,” he said, adding a bit more pepper to the egg. “Tell me, Mister...?”

“Mokuba.”

“Mr. Mokuba.”

“Just Mokuba.”

“Mokuba.” The trickling of the coffee machine filled the gaps between words. “Tell me: Do you believe in magic?”

Mokuba quirked an eyebrow. “You realize how weird you sound right now, right? You come into my house and start asking me if I believe in magic? You sound like a nut.”

Atem threw his head back.

And laughed.

“You’re absolutely right, Mokuba. How about this: For all intents and purposes, consider me a friend of your brother’s.” Atem’s face ignited in the charming glow of a smile. “Now, do you believe in magic?”

Mokuba watched him, incredulous.

And then chuckled, “You’re really something, you know that? I don’t know what my brother sees in you, but I figure it must be _good._ And by ‘good,’ I mean ‘weird.’” He folded his hands behind his head and mentioned, “I take my eggs scrambled. Fluffy. And a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. Toast with strawberry jam.” He smirked at the stranger in his kitchen. “Now, tell me this story of yours.”

Atem chortled. “Alright, I’ll make it for you—but just this once. If your brother lets me stay, I’m going to teach you to cook for yourself.”

Mokuba’s eyebrows shot up into his curtain-esque bangs. “Oh, you are, are you? You realize I have servants to make all my food for me, right? Why should I cook my own?”

Atem broke two eggs and mixed them with milk and salt in the pan after pouring the previous buttered oil into a container. “You may want to cook for someone. To show them your love for them.”

Mokuba blinked. “I suppose that’s true.” He breathed in the delicious aroma of sizzling eggs and cooking toast. “Perhaps you could teach me sometime.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Atem noted.

“The story?”

“Ah, yes,” Atem replied, pushing the eggs about the sizzling pan. “Well, if you weren’t already aware, your brother has a certain...gift.”

“Well, that was obvious. He’s Seto Kaiba,” Mokuba noted. “What do you mean, specifically?”

“Magic, of course,” Atem stated simply. “Your brother has been working on his sorcery.”

Mokuba stared incredulously at him. “Uh-huh.”

“It’s true,” Atem said, removing the coffee pot and pouring into two mugs before turning on the kettle. “Everyone has the propensity for magic, but your brother has put effort into his craft. It takes an open spirit to do such a thing, and what’s more, he seems to have a certain...resistance to my own abilities.”

Mokuba warily watched him. “Abilities?”

Atem nodded. “Either way, he’s the one who summoned me. It doesn’t necessarily take a sorcerer to do that, but his mental fortitude has been quite impressive. Most of my summoners tend to immediately succumb to me.”

Mokuba looked more than a bit perplexed by that point. “Excuse me? My brother doesn’t succumb to anybody.”

Atem chuckled quietly at that. “It’s just a suspicion of mine,” he added, as if that made any more sense. “Either way, your brother summoned me to be his date. He never sent me away, and I’ve had no reason to leave, so here I am.”

“Making us breakfast,” Mokuba noted.

“Precisely.” Atem transferred Mokuba’s eggs to a clean plate. “You said strawberry jam for your toast, yes?”

“Yeah,” Mokuba confirmed.

Atem took a knife to toast, spreading jam over the surface.

“You call my brother by his first name, but I’ve never even seen you before,” Mokuba noticed.

“Ah, well, I suppose I’m not supposed to, but I do, anyway.” Atem removed the singing kettle and poured himself tea.

“You do know he’s the most powerful person in the country—maybe even the world, right?” Mokuba tested.

“Is he?” Atem flashed him an unperturbed smile. “That’s good to know. You take cream and sugar?”

“Yes.” Mokuba gazed steadily as Atem finished preparing breakfast, unsure of what to think, but settling on cautious observation for now.

Atem took Mokuba’s food and passed it to him, including the treated coffee. “Did you make yourself anything?” Mokuba inquired.

“Ah, no,” Atem replied. “Just tea. Not particularly hungry this morning.”

Mokuba took a fork and warily sniffed a bite of egg. “You didn’t put anything weird in this, right?”

Atem’s eyes flashed with amusement. “Did you want me to?”

Mokuba watched him—warily at first.

And then he smiled, noticing the whimsical glimmer in Atem’s eyes. “You really are something, you know that?”

Atem chortled and nodded. “I do know that. I do.” He took Kaiba’s plate and the two mugs in hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to give this breakfast to your brother—”

“Wait a second,” Mokuba interrupted, holding out an arm. He reached for the fork on Kaiba’s plate, cut up a bit of egg, and held it to Atem’s mouth. “You, first.”

Atem’s eyebrows shot into his golden bangs. “You really love your brother.”

Mokuba made no response—just held the fork to Atem’s lips.

Atem smiled. “You’re a good one, Mokuba.” And he took a hearty bite of the egg presented to him. Chewed. Swallowed. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

Mokuba set the fork back down on the plate. “No. I suppose not.” He watched Atem for a long moment, then turned to his own food to gingerly devour his breakfast.

Atem moved toward the staircase, heading back up to the guest room.

He supposed there was no need.

A flushed and disheveled Kaiba stood on the top step.

~

When Kaiba awoke that morning, Atem had already left.

Kaiba wasn’t sure where he could have gone—not when he was surely hungover.

He supposed Atem could have gone back to his brother, but considering all he said last night, he figured Atem would have at least waited long enough to say “goodbye.”

Somehow, he doubted that Atem had already vanished.

He could hear quiet talking coming from downstairs.

He recognized Mokuba’s voice.

And Atem’s.

So, he was still here.

And from the smell of it, someone was making breakfast.

Isono, perhaps?

Most likely.

In any case, he seemed to have the room to himself.

For at least a little while.

Long enough.

Before he had to leave for work.

Before Atem noticed he was missing.

Just long enough to picture Atem’s head in his lap.

Pressed unwittingly against his clothed shaft.

That soft curve of cheek pushed against his jewels.

Leaving him breathless.

Restraining himself—forcing himself not to succumb to arousal while Atem poured his heart out to him.

But now that it was after the fact, now that he was alone and able to think back on last night….

His erection strained at the clothes he’d neglected to change the night before.

Once again, he considered a cold shower.

On any other day, he would have recognized his need to arrive early. There was always plenty of work to do.

But for some reason, he couldn’t will himself to leave the bed.

He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him.

Any other day, he would have rushed into the bathroom to wash away his shame.

There must have been something seriously off about him.

He had never felt so willing to relax into his own need.

To submit himself to pleasure.

His hand moved of its own accord.

Dexterously undid his own belt buckle.

His pants.

Slid into his underwear.

The touch seemed almost foreign at first.

Almost.

He was growing more and more accustomed to pleasure.

He glanced about the room, sincerely hoping he would not be disturbed.

He didn’t want to have to explain _this_ to Atem.

And _definitely_ not to Mokuba.

But he could still hear them downstairs.

They seemed thoroughly engrossed in their conversation.

He took a breath.

And pulled himself free of his own pants.

Already long, aching.

Wet.

He squeezed slowly, intentionally.

Base to tip.

Pulling hard enough to hurt just a little.

Relishing the delirious pain.

His legs fell open far too easily.

He was almost embarrassed by just how badly he wanted this.

How indecently he longed for warmth and pressure inside of him.

His walls clenching around a hot, hard shaft.

He pulled his knees up to his chin, opening up, stroking himself long and fast.

His free hand worked its way down.

Lower.

_Lower._

A finger pressed to his entrance.

He teased the rim, circling and playing with the taut muscle.

Felt just how sealed his body was.

He pulled away, drawing his finger into his mouth.

He slathered it down, laving to the knuckle until the phalange was dripping with saliva.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

But he was already tracing his rim once again.

Pressing delicately within his own body.

His breath caught in his throat.

He slowly stroked himself, urging his body to relax, to allow itself to be penetrated.

Just a little.

He took a breath.

And willed that finger deeper.

He winced, allowing it to settle within his core, searching for a sweet spot within his own body.

He plunged.

Deep.

Searching.

_“Hah!”_

Crying out in bliss.

Falling open in ecstasy.

He parted his lips and stroked himself faster, faster.

With more love and patience and diligence than he had ever granted his own desire.

He surrendered to it.

Gave in to his fate.

His hand moved quickly, needily over his shaft.

Luscious.

Treating himself with such wanton bliss.

Moving with the motions.

Still, he found it difficult to let go.

So he let his mind wander.

Let himself imagine Atem atop him.

Hands creeping over his stomach and thighs.

That huge length probing his tight little entrance.

Forcing its way in.

Piercing that delicate place and stroking Kaiba’s sweet spot with his tip.

Kaiba rocked along the bed.

“Atem... _Atem,”_ he pleaded, unable to see straight, delirious with desire, “fuck me. Touch me. Take me. Make me all _yours.”_

The bright thought of what would happen to him flashed through his mind.

_You’ll become a soulless husk._

_A vegetable._

Kaiba swallowed.

But found that, in the heated moment, he didn’t honestly care.

All he wanted was that shaft.

Pumping deliciously between his thighs.

Ravaging him.

Razing his body to the bed.

He cried out, envisioning the sweet, slippery sounds of that cock inside of him.

Of Atem fucking him blind.

Of Atem crying out his name.

Swelling within Kaiba’s scorching heat.

Leaking.

Pulsating.

Cumming inside—!

_Seto!_

Kaiba lurched off the bed, body jerking and spasming as he surrendered to the thrill of his own orgasm, mind going as white as the seed soaking into his shirt.

His breath came forth as rasping pants, body sinking slowly to the bed as he settled in the afterglow.

He imagined Atem pulling out, cock sticky and dripping from the essence of their union, and he pulled his own fingers from his tortured star.

The ache deep within him left him lying still for a long moment.

Unable to move.

Or, at least, unwilling to.

He carefully relinquished his sex, letting it rest limply against his stomach.

The sounds of conversation downstairs seemed to be approaching.

And a moment of panic struck him.

He quickly yanked on his slacks and redid his buckle, using a box of nearby tissues to clean the stains.

He could hear Atem’s voice drawing near.

_Shit._

He quickly combed through his hair with his fingers and stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in his coat.

He made the mistake of smelling his hands.

And he groaned, rushing to the bathroom to wash up and to splash cold water on his face, trying to eradicate the pink glow that gave him away.

There was no way that a Lust demon would miss even the most subtle signs of arousal.

He took a breath to compose himself, trying to appear as if he’d just awoken from a restless sleep.

He heard someone climbing the steps.

And he jolted.

Smashed his face into a towel, rubbing just a bit too hard and leaving his skin raw.

He rushed out of the bathroom and stopped on the top step of the stairwell.

“Oh! Hi, Seto. I made breakfast. Mokuba said you like butter on your toast.” Atem was beaming up at him, offering the plate in his hands. “I also made you coffee. Black.” He winked.

Kaiba was about to acknowledge his kind effort.

But something about Atem’s gaze—

His eyes roamed—sticking to Kaiba’s form.

And he licked his lips.

Kaiba might as well have run out with his pants pooled around his ankles.

He felt a looseness in his crotch.

Heat bloomed in his cheeks.

And he turned away to zip up his fly.

Atem laughed.

Kaiba cleared his throat.

“Come on down,” Atem invited with that crooked grin. “You don’t want to be late for work, and I’d hate for your eggs to get cold.”

He winked again.

And spun on his heel, heading back toward the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all. Apologies for the late update. I decided to split this chapter because it was too long, and I don't want to die editing. XD So, now there are eleven chapters instead of ten.  
> Thanks so much to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her help and encouragement~. You mean everything to me, dearest~. If y'all would like to check out her excellent and sexy fic, you can find it here: [Allargando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762413/chapters/57075253).
> 
> Stay safe, all~.  
> T.T.A.


	8. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar sensation he had succumbed to time and again.  
> He feared it happening once more.  
> “Atem,” Kaiba whispered, leaning in far too close, “may I kiss you?”  
> Atem shivered.  
> Lip quivering.  
> “If you do,” he said, “I might just fall in love with you.”

Kaiba felt his cheeks flush bright red as he ambled down the stairs, greeting Mokuba and Atem in the dining room.

He sat where Atem had placed his plate and dug in, failing to recall the last time he had had a proper breakfast. His stomach almost rejected the unexpected meal, and he had to chew slowly to prevent the nausea swelling in his gut.

“So,” Atem said, pointedly sitting beside him. Kaiba froze, glancing at Mokuba in warning. Atem merely smiled and continued with, “What am I supposed to do all day while you’re at work?”

Kaiba paused mid-sip in his coffee. “I mean, I’m going to be busy all day. But there is a nice shopping center right near Kaiba Corp. if you’d like to do some window shopping.”

“Aw, just _window_ shopping? Aren’t you loaded?” Atem leaned deviously toward him.

Kaiba chortled curtly. “Nice try,” he said. “Tell you what: I’ll take you out to lunch, and we can go shopping tomorrow. That’s my day off.”

“Nii-sama,” Mokuba interjected. “This guy says you two know each other. Who is he?”

Atem gave Kaiba a hard look, and Kaiba replied to Mokuba’s query with, “He’s a newfound friend of mine.”

Atem smiled brightly, and Mokuba pressed, “Is he going to work with us?”

“I suppose so, but that’s up to him.” Kaiba gazed inquisitively at Atem.

The Lust demon nodded. “How else would we have lunch together?”

~

“I know it’s nothing fancy, but the food is awfully good, and it’s easy to think because everyone minds their own business.”

“The most powerful man in the world eats at a local sandwich shop?”

“I recognize quality when I taste it.”

Atem sat beside him again, not seeming to understand or acknowledge the concept of sitting across the table when dining.

Kaiba could hardly claim to mind.

Until Atem crossed that mischievous leg over his own.

And then he minded very much.

“We’re in public,” Kaiba whispered harshly.

Atem smiled innocently up at him. “So?”

Kaiba’s lips parted like a fish’s.

He found himself unable and unwilling to retort.

Atem smiled, deviously twisting their legs together in a way that left Kaiba flustered.

And hard.

“Eat your food,” he ground out in warning, “or I _will_ drag you around by the tail.”

Atem giggled at that. “Promise?”

“You’re a menace.”

“I’m _your_ menace.”

He leaned up to kiss that oh-so sensitive spot beneath Kaiba’s ear.

Kaiba barely suppressed the soft sound that fell from his lips.

But Atem heard the echo of its tiny whimper.

And he smirked.

“Did I press a button?” he murmured.

Kaiba focused pointedly on his lunch. “Behave yourself.”

Atem was still giving him that look.

Ravenous.

Like a wild dog ready to eat him alive.

He pressed a hand to Kaiba’s stomach.

Slid it under his shirt.

Felt for those hard peaks.

Kaiba shuddered.

Hyper-aware of that thigh shifting against his growing length.

He gnawed his lip.

“I’m always _behaved,_ Kaiba,” Atem corrected. “I would never do anything _indecent.”_

“You’re so full of it,” Kaiba facetiously berated him, tilting his head back just a little as Atem tickled his nipple with a probing finger.

He gritted his teeth to hold back his whimpers, hoping nobody would notice their lewd behavior.

He glanced nervously about, checking for any eyes that may have been trained on them.

Most of the other customers seemed intent on their conversations or their phones, but a few of them kept looking back at the indecent pair.

Kaiba made the mistake of meeting the gaze of another patron.

They excused themself, already pulling their phone out of their pocket.

Bubbles of panic grew in Kaiba’s chest, and he whispered frantically, “Atem, please. People are staring.”

“Let them,” he muttered, leaning in to lick a stripe up Kaiba’s neck.

Kaiba’s whole body shook from that. The feeling of that glorious tongue urged him to disregard all the consequences of his actions.

He wanted nothing more than to grab those perfect hips and lug Atem into his lap.

Wanted to expose himself right then and there, to lower Atem onto his cock, to feel tight, warm walls engulf him to the jewels.

He wanted to watch Atem’s face as he was consumed by pleasure.

Wanted to fuck and touch and tease and love that devillish little body until Atem was weeping, until the throes of orgasm overcame them both.

It was all he wanted.

And all that he had to resist.

He knew what would happen if he succumbed to such an impulse.

And it was much worse than being kicked out of a sandwich shop.

He gently took Atem’s hand and pulled it from his shirt.

Atem looked surprised—even a little hurt. “You...really don’t like it?” he murmured, quietly pulling away.

Kaiba touched his face, stroking his cheek. “Of course I do. I want to touch you more than anything.” He flashed Atem a reassuring smile, and a small look of relief overcame that sweet face. “There are just a few...obstacles that we have to overcome, first. Plus,”—He leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on Atem’s cheek.—“I happen to really like this shop and would prefer not to be banned from the premises for public indecency.”

Atem outright laughed at that. “Fair enough,” he conceded. Then, “What if we played a little at your office?” He took a huge bite of his sandwich, putting it away with terrifying fervor.

It made Kaiba swallow hard to see Atem deep-throating the sub.

Atem finished quickly, gulping down his drink in a way that left Kaiba shivering at the motion of his throat.

The demon smiled up at him, sucking down the last of his beverage and setting it back on the table. “What do you say, _Seto~?”_

He considered it for a long moment.

Becoming a vegetable.

All that he could lose—just from having sex with a near-stranger.

Would it be worth it?

He was more than a bit tempted.

Orchid eyes drawing him in.

Urging him.

Luring him.

“We shouldn’t...” Kaiba murmured helplessly.

But god, did he want to.

Atem’s breath ghosting over his cheek.

He shivered.

Craving that body and its promised warmth.

How good it would feel, if only for a moment.

He wrapped trembling arms around that small, lithe form. “We shouldn’t.”

He could feel the curve of Atem’s smirk against his cheek. “But you want to.” A hand pressed to his belly. “You really, _really_ want to.”

Kaiba gasped like a fish yanked into dry air.

He didn’t bother to clean up as he carried that heated body out of the shop.

~

“Is this comfortable enough for you?”

Atem adjusted against the sofa in Kaiba’s spacious office, head propped up on the cushion. “I’m fine,” he assured his soon-to-be lover. “And you~?”

Kaiba knelt between those thighs, unbuckling Atem’s belts and shucking his pants from his legs. “Just peachy.”

Atem smiled softly, a little sad. “I wish I’d gotten to know you better.”

Kaiba wasn’t sure how to respond. Nevertheless, he found himself murmuring, “I wish I’d known you better, too.”

His hand found Atem’s shaft pushing against the thin fabric of his underwear.

He fondled it with a sure grip, leaving Atem choking and gasping at the delicious friction. “We don’t have to do this, you know. We can...we can stop.”

Kaiba chuckled lightly. “I’m starting to think you don’t want my soul, Atem. Not savory enough for you?”

Atem rolled his eyes. “Please, Kaiba. I could _degust_ your soul. You smell _divine.”_

Kaiba felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he returned his attention to squeezing, pressing, and fondling that gorgeous cock. “Y-y’don’t say.”

“Oh, I do. _Ahh..._ gently, love. Treat it like you would your own. _Oh,_ that’s it, baby. _That’s_ it. Very good….”

Kaiba winced at just how easily he gave in to the demon’s needs.

But, somehow, it felt right.

And good.

He clasped it just the way Atem told him to, loved and stroked it just as he said.

Still through his underwear.

His fingers clasped that elastic band.

“May I?”

Atem’s heady gaze glanced at those prying fingers.

And he nodded.

Kaiba licked his lips.

And pulled down the thin covering.

He paused when he saw it.

That thick, pulsing, hard, dark length.

Kaiba swallowed.

“Is this...also part of my desires?”

“Hmm?” Atem fixated on where Kaiba was looking, and he laughed aloud. “Oh, honey. That part is _all_ me.”

Kaiba almost melted on the spot, terrified of and aroused by the thought of that incredible cock shoved deep inside of him.

And that wasn’t even to mention the ultimate consequences that would lie therein.

He swallowed, hand still pulling on the band of Atem’s underwear.

He gathered himself.

And stripped Atem from the waist down.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” the Lust demon teased.

Kaiba blushed to his eartips. “Shut up,” he murmured in his embarrassment.

His hands shook.

He tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t help it.

He had never touched a naked body this way.

The opportunity left him shivering.

Nervous.

Atem propped himself up on his arms, giving Kaiba a long look.

He must have seen his fear.

“Is it...too much?” Atem asked timidly, glancing at the arch of his own length.

Kaiba paused.

Then realized why Atem was so worried.

“No, no!” he assured him, vigorously shaking his head. “I mean, a little, but that’s to be expected when you’re so…”—He swallowed nervously.— _“gifted.”_ He tried to smile, but he probably just appeared even more awkward—what with the concern marring Atem’s delicate features. “No, I’ve just...never done this before, and I’m...I know what’ll happen if we go through with this. Are you worried at all?”

Atem chuckled darkly. “Of course not. I do this all the time. It means...nothing to me anymore.” Something wavered in his eyes—in the way he said that, but that didn’t ease the sting.

Kaiba recoiled a little.

A bit shocked.

And certainly hurt.

“So, I’m just another conquest to you, huh?”

His tone was stony.

Cold.

He leveled Atem with a hard gaze.

Atem stumbled over his words, faltering: “I-I just mean that…. Oh, no. Wait; I just—I…” but his words petered off.

He went silent.

Looking nothing short of pained.

Kaiba glared for a long moment.

And extricated himself.

He was already reaching for his clothes.

Atem almost hesitated.

What was wrong with him?

Here he was with a ripe, virgin soul ready for the picking.

Ready to be taken, pierced, inseminated.

Ready to give up everything for one round of unparalleled passion.

And Atem was pushing him away.

Royally sucking at his job.

Letting Kaiba go.

Why?

_Why?_

His hand flew out.

Clasped that strong, yet delicate wrist.

Kaiba winced a little.

As if Atem had hurt him.

Tweaked something.

Kaiba shuddered.

And stood stock-still.

He stared at Atem.

Waiting for an explanation.

And a damn good one.

Atem swallowed hard.

Trying to collect himself.

Trying to explain...what he meant.

“I just…” he started, searching for words. Took a breath. “If...if we go through with this, you really will lose your soul.”

Kaiba quirked an unconvinced eyebrow. “So? You just said you don’t care about that—that you do this all the time—that it means nothing to you—”

“It _does,”_ Atem blurted, then covered his mouth in shock.

Kaiba’s eyes widened.

It was too late to turn back now.

Atem sighed.

Collected his words.

“It does matter to me,” he said helplessly. “It always has. It always will. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve just always been this way. I’ve always grown too attached to the people I’ve...taken.” That last word fell lamely off the end of his tongue. “And…” he admitted, “you’re no exception. You’ve been so kind to me, Seto, and I…”—He closed his eyes and forced himself to speak.—“I can’t will myself to take your soul unless I make you hate me.”

Kaiba was silent.

Atem couldn’t bear to open his eyes.

And then a hand was on his cheek.

Softly caressing.

Fingers gliding into his hair.

A gentle touch.

Warm breath ghosting over his cheek.

His lips.

The couch creaking with Kaiba’s added weight.

Settled warmly over Atem’s body.

A sure, heavy presence.

Atem had never before felt so naked.

Kaiba’s words ghosted over his lips.

Drawing in Atem in a way that terrified him.

A familiar sensation that he had succumbed to time and again.

He feared it happening once more.

“Atem,” Kaiba whispered, leaning in far too close, “may I kiss you?”

Atem shivered.

Lip quivering.

“If you do,” he said, “I might just fall in love with you.”

“Good.”

And Kaiba sealed their promise.

Warm, heavy lips.

Pushing and pressing.

Searching for something.

Something that Atem couldn’t resist giving him.

He parted his lips.

Welcomed that probing tongue.

Swirled them together.

His legs came up around Kaiba’s waist.

Squeezing.

Pulling.

Begging.

Atem’s sense escaped him.

And he was lost to sensation.

“Fuck me, Seto,” he sighed, breathless. “Open me up. Make me all yours. Tear me apart from the inside.”

Kaiba was speechless.

Too lost in the surrendered heat of Atem’s body.

Too enamored with the softness of his skin.

He was quick to shuck off his pants, to shove two fingers into Atem’s mouth.

Atem gagged, but obediently slicked them down, tongue sliding between those long digits.

He shuddered as Kaiba pulled them away.

Allowed his lover to turn his body and part his thighs.

Felt the first digit enter him.

Sighed at the sheer relief of being filled for the first time in a long, long while.

Kaiba’s finger pressed deep between those adorable cheeks, a lithe leg draped over his shoulder. “How does it feel?” he breathed, still squirming inside of his partner.

Atem struggled, trying to keep composed.

Even with a single finger, the intrusion was still painful.

He tried to breathe through it. “It...it’s fine,” he lied, gritting his teeth.

Kaiba shook his head.

And pulled away.

Extracting that long finger and lowering Atem’s leg.

Atem startled. “I-I’m sorry. It’s fine—really. I can take it—”

“Shh,” Kaiba silenced him with a chaste kiss.

And a charming smile.

Atem’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Don’t worry, little one,” Kaiba reassured him, stroking his hair. “I’ll only be a moment.”

Atem’s tail twitched.

He watched with reverence as Kaiba stood and turned to approach his desk.

Hips swaying.

The hem of his shirt draped casually over the curve of his cheeks.

Thighs hard and flexing.

Atem could only imagine the front-ward sight of that proud, half-naked body approaching the wall of glass windows.

The thought made him salivate.

Kaiba bent down before his desk, reaching into the bottom drawer to extract a bottle.

And when he stood once more—

Atem’s jaw hit the floor.

He stared.

The perfect curve of that cock.

The gorgeous shape and pristine size.

Those adorable ridges that promised such passionate pleasure.

Atem swallowed.

And smiled.

“Look who’s so _well-equipped,”_ he remarked, unwittingly trembling.

Kaiba blushed. “It’s...not as impressive as yours.”

“But your _shape,”_ Atem commented. “Gods, I want you so, _so_ deep inside of me….”

The blush in Kaiba’s cheeks deepened.

And he grinned.

Looking both embarrassed and charmed.

He approached Atem and parted the demon’s legs once more.

He poured the bottle’s contents into his hand, slicking down his fingers.

“More than that, sweetheart,” Atem urged him, pulling his knees up to his chest. “You need to be _generous_ when it comes to sex~.”

The very word slid sensually into Kaiba’s ears, leaking over his skin and leaving him shivering to the bone. “Don’t talk like that,” he chastised. “You’ll make me cum on the spot.”

“Don’t talk like what?” Atem queried, passing Kaiba an innocent look. “Like I want your cock inside of me?”

“No, that’s fine,” Kaiba assured him, pressing a slathered finger to Atem’s entrance. He swirled around the rim, glanced at his face, and slowly, assuredly pushed inside. “That word,” he said. “‘Sex.’ You’re not allowed to say that.”

“Oh, I’m not?” Atem closed his eyes, breath hitching as Kaiba pierced him once more. He felt himself squeezing around that wandering digit, smelled the faint scent of strawberries and went wide-eyed when Kaiba pressed deep inside and curled his finger. _“Oh,_ but Seto, I want you. I want your love. I want your cock. I want your slick, sweet, sensual _sex_ buried in my body. I want you to mate with me, to push me down and morph my insides to the shape of your shaft. I want your delicious _sex_ to _inseminate_ me, _Seto. Seto~!”_

Those words left Kaiba flushed crimson. “Be careful what you wish for, darling. I might just give it to you.” He curled his finger once more, forcing Atem’s back off the bed. “Oh? Did I strike a nerve?”

“Yes! Yes…” Atem sighed, clenching eagerly around that probing phalange. “D-do it again….”

“With pleasure~.”

Kaiba’s smugness was plain in his voice.

But Atem was too easily distracted by the way his finger twisted and lovingly caressed that sweet spot inside of him. “Yes, Seto! _Ah,_ yes!” he wailed, squirming needily, indecently on that perfect digit. “It’s good; it’s good! More, Seto! _More!”_

Atem didn’t even notice when the second finger slipped inside.

In fact, he made the terrible mistake of demanding, “I said _‘more,’_ Seto.”

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow.

Atem looked down.

“Oh.” Heat rushed to his cheeks. _“Oh.”_

Kaiba laughed aloud. “Whatever you wish, angel.”

“Angel? Do you realize who you’re dealing wi- _iiith—hah!”_ His voice trailed off into a helpless moan as Kaiba introduced another finger. “How many is that now?”

“Four.”

“Four? Really— _oh gods!”_

Atem’s body lurched off the couch.

Kaiba caught him, held him close. “Think you’re ready for me~?”

Atem beamed, legs and body spread wide. “Mmm, _yes._ I’m more than ready for you. Show me what you’ve got.”

Kaiba licked his lips and extricated his fingers.

He slathered himself down with the aromatic lube.

Atem held himself open in offering.

Cheeks flushed.

Heat building between them.

Kaiba took a long, slow breath.

And aligned himself with Atem’s entrance.

“Is this okay?” he murmured, shaking with excitement.

Atem nodded vigorously. “Yes, Seto. Please. _Please._ Take me however you wish. Do whatever you want to me. I’m ready. I’m ready~!”

Kaiba took a breath to steady himself.

And pushed—

There was a knock at the door.

They froze.

Kaiba pressed dangerously close to Atem’s body.

Atem stared up at him, wide-eyed.

Kaiba gathered Atem into his arms and carried him to his desk.

The next knock was more forceful.

Kaiba hurried to tuck an indignant Atem under his desk.

He motioned for him to be quiet as he straightened his shirt and smoothed his hair.

And hoped nobody would notice their clothes abandoned on the couch.

“Come in,” he called, thighs jumping as Atem’s horns brushed against them.

Isono peeled open the door with trepidation. “I heard a commotion. Is everything alright, sir?”

“Everything’s fine. Was there something you needed?” Kaiba replied curtly.

Kaiba desperately tried to maintain his composure as Atem’s hair tickled his inner thighs.

Isono stepped a bit closer, holding a clipboard in his hands. “It’s Mr. Crawford, sir. He wishes to speak with you.”

Kaiba’s fist clenched in his lap.

If _Pegasus_ had been the one to interrupt them—

“What does he want?”

“It’s about the progress of the Duel Disk, sir. He wants to know when it will be released to the market.”

Kaiba gritted his teeth.

And then his situation went from bad to worse.

When he felt a kittenish tongue lick up the underside of his flagging erection.

He jolted in his seat, trying desperately to maintain his composure.

“Are you alright, sir?”

“I’m _perfect,”_ Kaiba ground out, trying to stay still as Atem laved over his sex.

And suckled his tip.

Kaiba gave the demon’s head a firm touch.

A warning.

Atem reached up to hold his hand.

Not heeding his silent demand in the slightest.

Kaiba was doomed.

“Sir?” Isono gave him an anticipatory look.

“Tell him...it will be out...when I... _finish_ it,” Kaiba snarled.

Isono blinked and wrote something on his clipboard. “Should I pencil Mr. Crawford in for some other time, sir?”

_“Yes!”_

“Kaiba-boy~!”

Atem deep-throated him.

Kaiba slammed his fists on the desk.

Startling Isono and everyone else in the room.

Everyone except the man in the gaudy red suit who now stood before him.

“Ooh, Kaiba-boy. What’s the matter? Stress of the job beginning to wear you down?”

“In your wildest dreams,” Kaiba said forcefully. “What do you want, Pegasus?”

“No need to be rude, Kaiba-boy. I only aim to help you and your company.”

“Spare me the bullshit. What did you barge into my office for?”

“Only to check on the progress of your precious _Duel Disk,_ Kaiba-boy. I would have thought that some branch of your company would have been working on it, but I’ve found no evidence of progress in any of your technical departments. Are you working on it in private, or are you just saying you are?”

Kaiba bit his tongue, caught somewhere between embarrassment, outrage, and arousal. “I sincerely hope you aren’t accusing me of embezzling funds from my own company.”

“Whyever would I do a thing like that?” Pegasus facetiously inquired with a sly grin.

Kaiba’s fists tightened.

Atem swallowed thickly around his tip.

Kaiba breathed to maintain his composure.

Pegasus leaned against his desk. “It would be wise of you to show some progress. That’s all I’m saying, Kaiba-boy. I may be reliant on your work for the success of my game, but that’s only true provided you _do your part.”_

Atem’s tongue slithered along the underside of Kaiba’s cock.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cum on the spot.

He managed to grind out, “I have plenty of evidence to demonstrate what I’ve been doing. The Duel Disk is almost complete. It just needs a few more tuneups and the final monsters added.” He clenched when Atem delicately slid his teeth along the length of his shaft. “It should be ready by the end of the week. I just need more time. _Ah….”_ He froze in horror as the sound escaped his lips, but he pressed on: “I can even send...you... _pictures,_ if you’d like.”

Pegasus’ face changed to one of surprise.

And intrigue.

“I see,” he noted, voice dangerously soft. “Well, that’s all I wanted to hear. I assume Kaiba Corporation has the contact information of Industrial Illusions and, more particularly, my office on file?”

“Of course,” Kaiba hissed. Atem’s tongue was driving him out of his mind. “I’ll have the images sent to your office.”

“Or would you rather send them to my _personal_ number?” Pegasus queried, leaning in far too close. “Unlike some people, I don’t live in my office, and I usually leave my more _intimate_ affairs at home.”

He was close.

Dangerously so.

Kaiba swallowed.

Pressed himself as close to the desk as possible.

Felt tension coiling in his gut.

Fuck, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

Could maintain his composure, his sanity.

Could hide from his own impending orgasm.

Pegasus knew.

Of course he did.

And he was face-to-face with Kaiba.

“Do you normally leave worn clothes on the sofa in your office? I hadn’t realized Kaiba Corp. was so _slovenly.”_ He bared his teeth as he grinned. “And are you wearing a new cologne? Or do you always smell so... _sensual?”_

All the blood drained from Kaiba’s face.

Fuck, he was going to cum—!

Pegasus looked down.

No matter how tightly pressed Kaiba was, anyone could see his lack of pants.

And undergarments.

Kaiba closed his eyes.

Waiting for the guillotine to fall—

“Hmph.”

Pegasus pulled away.

“I suppose I was wrong about you, Kaiba-boy.”

Kaiba opened his eyes

Felt fabric covering his thighs and arse.

Pegasus turned away. “Have those images sent to my office by tomorrow.”

And with much less flourish than he’d displayed upon entry, he swept out the door, past a bewildered Isono and out of sight.

Kaiba sat stock-still.

Wondering what had just transpired.

He glanced over at the sofa.

Their clothes had vanished from its plush surface.

Kaiba felt his own garments on his body.

His arousal seemed to have abated.

Although, he could still feel trails of saliva from Atem’s ministrations.

“Everything alright, sir?”

Isono still stood tentatively in the doorway.

Kaiba nodded. “Yes, everything’s fine. You’re dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.”

Isono quickly shuffled off, looking more than a bit relieved to be out of that room.

The door swung closed behind him with finality.

Leaving Kaiba alone.

He leaned back in his seat.

“That was too close,” he murmured to his partner, touching his own face in relief. “Are you alright, Atem?”

There was no response.

Kaiba knit his eyebrows. “Atem?”

He glanced under his desk for the first time since he’d shoved Atem down there.

Nobody.

Not a sign of the Lust demon.

Atem had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for adding a few paragraphs to this piece, as well as for her endless support~. Feel free to check out her awesome Prideshipping fic at this link: [Allargando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762413/chapters/57075253).
> 
> Stay safe, everyone.  
> T.T.A.


	9. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took a breath. “I just...don’t want to lose you after one night of passion. I don’t...the thought of seeing you become a soulless husk—of seeing you empty and lifeless after making love….” He had to pause to regain his bearings. “It’s...it would break my heart.”

“You really, really suck at your job, don’t you?”

Yugi was lounging on their sofa, a random show playing on the television, the Sloth demon perusing on his phone.

Atem paused in the doorway, shame instantly flooding his cheeks. “Who wants to know?”

“Daddy.”

Atem tucked his hands behind his back, heading toward the stairs.

“He’s not happy, Atem,” Yugi noted lazily. “He thinks you’re slacking—and compared to me, that’s saying something.” He button-mashed on his phone for a long moment. “He’s unimpressed with your performance. Especially with a soul like...what was his name again?”

“Kaiba,” Atem said a bit too quickly.

“Kaiba,” Yugi repeated with minimal enthusiasm. “Right. Virgin soul. Most powerful person in the world. All that jazz.” He yawned and pressed a button on the TV remote to change the channel. “Not like that’s saying much compared to Daddy.”

Atem tried to ignore him, heading up the stairs toward his bedroom.

“I saw everything, by the way.”

Atem froze in his tracks.

But he didn’t turn around.

“I did,” Yugi stated again. “I saw _everything_ in the mirror. What I want to know is why you stopped. You had him right there. He was ready to give himself to you, but you didn’t finish him off. Why?”

“You were...watching me?”

“There was nothing better to do,” Yugi said with a shrug. “I wanted to see how you and your new lover were doing.”

“Lover? When did that start?” Atem gripped the railing of the staircase for dear life.

“You said it, not me.” Yugi set down his phone and stared up at Atem. “What was it? ‘If you kiss me, I might just fall in love with you’? You _really_ don’t know how to separate work from pleasure, do you?”

Atem’s nails dug into the wooden banister. “He means nothing to me,” he snarled.

“He doesn’t? You could have fooled me. He seems to care an awful lot about you.” Yugi rolled onto his back once more. “In any case, Daddy’s not happy with how long it’s taking you to collect his soul. He thinks you’re going soft. Said you need to show more...incentive—or something.” He yawned, curling up on the couch for another cat nap. “But that’s just what he said. You can take it or leave it.”

Without another word, Yugi settled and swiftly fell asleep.

Atem sighed and moved to his side, draping a blanket over his brother and tucking in the edges. “Thank you, Yugi. I know you’re only looking out for me.”

He pulled away and returned to the staircase, padding up to his room.

He passed by Yugi’s bedroom, which was in a state of chaos, as per usual.

Atem kicked a sock back into his brother’s quarters as his clothes spilled into the hallway.

He headed toward his own room and softly closed the door behind him.

He barely made it to his bed.

Already shedding his clothes and tossing them aside.

Stripping down to nothing and gripping his arousal.

Still painfully hard.

Squeezing so tightly.

It _hurt._

But god, he didn’t want to stop.

He could still sense the teasing pressure at his entrance.

Could still feel the promise of that sensual sex buried inside of him.

His hand worked feverishly over his own shaft, fingers teasing his star.

He eyed the box beside his bed.

And lunged for it.

His hand closed around a specific satin bag—one that he could always identify by its texture.

He grabbed a bottle of lube, tore open the bag, and exposed that perfect, dragonesque cock.

His favorite.

And the one he’d immediately thought of upon seeing Kaiba’s gorgeous shaft.

He was quick to slick down his fingers, to pierce his own star and leave himself gasping into the air.

_“Seto…”_ he whimpered, finger curling within his own body, searching for that sweet spot, finding and gently grazing it— _“Ah!”_

And then his phone buzzed.

He normally would have disregarded messages at a time like this.

Perhaps it was Yugi, come to harass him through texts.

No.

Yugi wasn’t really the harassing type.

Especially not when he was sound asleep downstairs.

Daddy?

No, wrong tone.

Then—

_Seto Kaiba (2:10pm)_

_Go to hell, Atem._

He couldn’t help snickering.

Reached for his phone with one hand.

_Already did. How are you, my little angel?_

Kaiba’s response was faster than lightning.

_You left me in a rather *dire* state, Atem._

Another message.

_What are you up to?_

Atem hesitated, but texted back, _Thinking about you, sugarplum._

_As am I._

That caught Atem off guard.

Kaiba was quick to clarify: _Thinking about you._

Atem barely had a moment.

_About your...physique, shall we say._

Atem swallowed, already well aware of where this was going. _My physique, huh? That’s funny. I was just thinking the same about you._ He paused before adding, _About how good it would feel to have you inside of me._

_What a coincidence. Well, sort of._

There was a long pause. Long enough for Atem to type and send a reply: _Sort of? What were you thinking?_

There was another pause.

Too long.

_Seto?_

Finally:

_...I want you inside of me._

Atem felt his breath hitch.

A smile crept over his cheeks.

_Are you saying I almost *disappointed* you, Seto?_

Kaiba’s next reply was rapid-fire: _Not at all. All I want is to feel your body move against mine. Regardless of how it happens. I merely have my...preferences._

A hot blush rose to Atem’s cheeks, and his smile brightened. _Are you sure you’re not a bottom?_

_Listen._

Atem laughed aloud. _No worries, darling. I’ll do whatever you need._

Only a note later, Kaiba texted, _Call._

Atem felt heat shoot straight to his core.

_With pleasure._

He pressed the phone to his ear the moment he hit the call icon.

_“Took you long enough.”_

Atem chortled.

Kaiba sounded so _breathless._

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, my liege,” Atem whispered sweetly in reply. “I hope you didn’t miss me too much while I was gone.” He chuckled deeply into the receiver.

And then he heard it.

A soft whimper on the other end of the line.

Atem couldn’t help it: “Goodness, angel. You must _really_ need it—”

_“You,”_ Kaiba interrupted.

Atem paused. “What?”

_“I need...you. Ah,_ inside,” he begged.

Atem could practically hear Kaiba penetrating himself.

The softest squelching sounds.

“What are you doing to yourself, little angel?” Atem murmured delicately. _“Describe_ it to me.”

A few harsh breaths, and Kaiba was whispering into Atem’s ear, _“M-my pants are hanging over my knees. My underwear is...still on. I have my hand...inside of it. Everything else is...on...just the same.”_ He paused, panting into the line. _“My...my hand is...is wrapped...stroking...oh...slowly. And...ah...my other hand is...oh...piercing—hah!”_

Atem could hear Kaiba arching in his chair as he pleasured himself.

“And you want me inside of you? Still at work? Even after you almost got caught?” Atem licked his lips at the very thought. “You could get into some serious trouble, Mr. Kaiba. Such misconduct in the workplace….”

He could tell Kaiba was rolling his eyes. _“Please. You’re not my employee, and you seem to be consenting to this—”_

“Easy, easy, Seto,” Atem placated him. “I’m only teasing~.”

_“Oh.”_ Kaiba sounded as hot as his blush. _“I knew that.”_

“Of course, love,” Atem murmured reassuringly. “I just love how _flustered_ you sound when you’re _aroused.”_ His mouth made the faintest little popping sounds as he spoke.

Kaiba shuddered, breaths turning into pants. _“Talk to me,”_ he muttered. _“Tell me what you plan to do to me when...when next we meet.”_

Atem purred and licked his lips. “I hope you have popcorn ready, because I can put on quite a _show,_ darling.”

_“Atem, please,”_ Kaiba begged, _“tell me what you want me to do.”_

“Apologies, my love,” Atem consoled him. “How about this: I want you to spread those long, gorgeous legs of yours.”

The sound of shuffling on the end of the line. Kaiba sighed audibly in relief. _“What else?”_

Atem smiled, reached once more to take his own shaft in hand, toy forgotten in the sheets. “Picture me splaying you out on your desk, angel. Imagine me bent over you, teething down your thighs, dragging my tongue over your cock—oh, sorry. Your _sex.”_

Kaiba’s breath hitched in his ear. _“Y-yes, yes. Whatever you want. Do whatever you like to me.”_

Atem allowed his tongue to slide wetly over his lip.

The way Kaiba’s breath hitched told him plenty.

He allowed the wetness of his mouth to pop slickly against the phone.

Kaiba shuddered and gasped sweetly into the line. _“S-stop that,”_ he whimpered.

Atem popped pointedly. “What? Does it sound too much like I’m actually sucking you off? Like we’re really _having sex?”_

Kaiba cried out into the receiver. _“Atem, please!”_

“That’s it, baby. Part your legs. Open up for me. Feel my huge cock pressing against your sweet little entrance. Do you want me inside of you, dear heart? Do you want me to slide deep between your thighs and fuck you hard and fast, angel?”

_“Ah, ah~!”_ Kaiba wept into the phone, the sound of his own pleasure reaching Atem’s ears. _“Yes, Atem, Atem~! Please!”_

“That’s it, angel,” Atem murmured, lips popping and crackling against the mic. “Feel our bodies moving together. Feel my sex driving deep inside of you. Feel me, Kaiba. _Touch_ yourself to me. Ah. _Ah~!”_

Atem’s hand worked quickly over his own shaft, pulling and stroking and squeezing slick droplets from his tip. “I want to cum, angel,” he sighed heavily. “Tell me where. Tell me where! _Ah~!”_

_“Oh, fuck, Atem!”_ Kaiba begged, sounding so sweet and high in his ecstasy. _“Inside. Inside! Fuck me harder, harder~! Make me cum for you!_ Oh, _Atem, I-I’m gonna c-c-cahh~!”_

Atem heard his desperate cry.

Envisioned him cumming so eagerly into his own hand.

His star worked open.

Spreading over Atem’s shaft—

_“Ah! Seto!_ Oh, yes! Yes! _Yes~!”_

Atem came thickly into his palm, feeling every jerk and pulse and motion as he released, slamming into his own fist as he envisioned inseminating his summoner’s magnificent body.

A cry fell from his lips, entwining itself with Kaiba’s in a sensual dance through the static between them.

In that glorious moment, he could practically feel Kaiba there.

Arms embracing one another.

Breaths soft and fast.

Settling in the afterglow.

Warm bodies intermingling.

The impossible desire of lying naked with a lover.

One who was still alive.

That thought made Atem wince.

He pulled the sheets over himself.

Sank deep into the pillow.

Felt tears prick his vision.

_“Atem…?”_

The demon gnawed his lip, trying to compose himself. “Yeah?”

_“Thank you.”_

He sounded so sincere.

It broke Atem’s heart.

He sniffed, trying hard to sound unfazed. “Y-yeah. Of course…. You’re welcome,” he murmured, finger twirling his own bang. “I...it felt good.”

_“It felt incredible,”_ Kaiba breathed with satisfaction.

There was a long break.

A breath.

Atem sniffed.

He couldn’t stop himself.

_“Atem?”_

Kaiba’s voice was gentle.

Loving.

Atem snapped his eyes shut.

_Fuck._

_“Atem…”_ that velvet voice consoled, _“are you okay?”_

Atem sniffled.

Even more emotional just from being asked.

“O-of course,” he lied. “I’m fine; everything’s fine. I’m glad we...called. I’m glad you...enjoyed yourself.”

_“Did you?”_

Atem’s voice died in his throat for a moment before he quickly resurrected it. “I did! I definitely did. Of course.” He laughed anxiously.

There was a brief silence on the line.

_“Atem?”_

He was slow to respond. “...Yeah?”

_“What’s wrong?”_

Atem had to pull away for a moment.

He took a breath to compose himself. “I just...don’t want to lose you after one night of passion. I don’t...the thought of seeing you become a soulless husk—of seeing you empty and lifeless after making love….” He had to pause to regain his bearings. “It’s...it would break my heart.”

There was a long silence before Kaiba simply stated, _“...I see.”_

Atem resisted the urge to swallow his tongue. “I still want to make love to you. I want that more than anything. I just...don’t want to lose you because of it.”

_“But I thought...you wanted my soul.”_ Kaiba sounded unsure.

“I….” Atem struggled to articulate his thoughts. “I’m...supposed to. The virgin soul of someone so powerful...I’m absolutely supposed to take it, but I…”—He swallowed.—“I don’t want to. I can’t.”

Kaiba was quiet, but Atem could hear the smile in his voice. _“Is that because you like me?”_

Atem bristled and blushed burgundy. “Listen, you.”

Kaiba’s laughter flooded the line and beamed into Atem’s ears. _“You’re adorable, Atem. Truly. You won’t even do your job because you’ve fallen in love with me.”_ He sounded genuinely pleased with himself.

Atem felt indignation flood his stomach.

He was about to retort when Kaiba said, _“You’re so precious, Atem. ...Thank you.”_

That gave Atem pause. “For what?” he asked, flummoxed.

_“For caring so much. For being honest. It’s...nice.”_

Atem breathed. “Of course. You...you’re welcome.”

_“And Atem?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Don’t worry. We can take it slow,”_ he murmured. _“Whether or not we touch each other, I’m going to call you again. And again. And again. Do you know why?”_

Atem replied with the tiniest giggle, “Why?”

_“Because I also like you,”_ Kaiba murmured breathlessly into the line.

The happiest little sound escaped Atem’s mouth, and he wiggled delightfully about in the sheets.

Only to see Yugi standing in the doorway to his room.

Abruptly ending his conversation with Kaiba.

“I gotta go.”

_“Go? What?”_

Yugi took a step closer.

“Having fun?”

~

Kaiba was especially exhausted coming home that night.

Aside from Mokuba talking his ear off in the car, he was still weighed down by the interruption from Pegasus.

Having to take photos of his work just to escape a SLAPP suit.

How humiliating.

He pulled into the garage and closed the door behind them.

“By the way,” Mokuba inquired, “where’s Atem?”

Kaiba felt the blood drain from his face.

Forced himself to breathe.

Told himself to calm down. “He...went home for the day.”

“Already?” Mokuba seemed genuinely confused. “I thought he was living with us now.”

“What? Who said that?” Kaiba held the door open for his little brother as they entered the house.

“Nobody,” Mokuba replied. I just figured that was the case, since he was making us breakfast.”

Kaiba followed him inside, briefcase in tow. “That doesn’t mean he’s living with us.”

“Okay, but he seemed pretty comfortable here. Said he would stay for however long he was welcome, and you seemed to like having him around. Did something happen at work?” Mokuba was quick to remove his coat and plop down on the couch for a video game.

Kaiba sighed in defeat. “Nothing bad,” he said. “He just...needed to go home for a bit. He’ll be back soon.”

“Oh.” Mokuba seemed to be losing interest, becoming far more intrigued with his game. “So, where does he live, then? I haven’t seen any strange cars outside. Do we need to go pick him up?”

“He’s just down the road,” Kaiba said, settling in the chair adjacent to the couch. “I can make sure he gets here. Don’t worry.” He tried to avoid outright lying without having to confess anything.

Mokuba’s gaze slid toward his older brother.

He paused his game.

Kaiba could feel the seat heating up beneath him.

“Atem said you summoned him,” Mokuba stated pointedly, eyeing Kaiba with a long, searching look. “He says you can do magic. _And_ you’re good at it. He says you can...resist him—or something like that. Apparently, that’s a gift or something.”

Kaiba froze in his chair.

Long enough for Mokuba to return to his game, still awaiting an answer.

“I…” Kaiba tried to articulate a response, unaware that Atem had already admitted to so much. “And...do you believe him?”

“Not really,” Mokuba said with a shrug. “I just wanted to ask you because I wanted to know why you invited a lunatic into our house.”

“He’s not a lunatic,” Kaiba interjected, voice cutting.

Mokuba startled and stared worriedly at his brother.

Kaiba immediately backpedaled. “I’m sorry, Mokuba. That was harsh.”

“It’s alright,” he said, warily returning to his game.

Kaiba watched him play in silence for a long moment.

He shook his head. “No, I just...I think I care about him, Mokuba.”

“Care?” He sounded cautiously intrigued.

“As in...I like him. A lot.” He gnawed his lip, debating his next words. “What if I told you that...it’s true. What he said about me?”

Mokuba paused. “Are you...feeling okay, Seto?”

“What? Yes,” he said, trying not to sound insane. “Yes, I’m fine, and I understand that it seems strange, but…”—He breathed to collect himself.—“all of it is true. I did summon him.”

Mokuba took a long, intentional breath. “Okay, so, Seto, I know you’ve been losing a lot of sleep, but—”

“I’m not losing it,” Kaiba defended himself. “I just...wanted some company for a business meeting with Pegasus. I didn’t have to have a date, but I figured it would have been easier than facing that leech alone. At least, that’s what I thought.”

“So, you summoned Atem, a stranger, to go out with you? Why didn’t you just invite me?” Mokuba pressed him with a harsh look.

“Well, for one, it was late, you need your sleep, and it was adults-only,” Kaiba said, “but it...I….” He swallowed and tried not to look guilty. “...If I’m being honest...I might have...wanted to test out my powers...and I...wanted a date.”

Mokuba’s eyes shot up into his ebony bangs. “You wanted...a date?”

Kaiba winced. “Yes, I did,” he admitted. “I just thought...it would be a good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.”

Mokuba was still watching him with utter incredulity.

Kaiba fidgeted nervously. “What? What’s wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?”

And then the unexpected happened.

When Mokuba had the nerve to _smile._

“What?” Kaiba was obviously on edge now.

And then Mokuba outright _laughed._ “Seto, are you in _love?”_

Kaiba was utterly speechless.

His jaw dropped.

Mokuba only laughed harder. “Oh, Seto, this is amazing. You summoned Atem just because you were looking for a date, and now you’re in love with him. That’s _amazing.”_ He was beaming when he met his brother’s gaze. “Well, does he make you happy?”

Kaiba blinked several times, unsure of what to say.

But the look in Mokuba’s eyes was sparkling.

“I…” Kaiba started nervously, “I mean, yes. He does. We’re still getting to know each other, but so far...yes, he does make me happy.”

Mokuba looked ecstatic. “That’s fantastic, Seto! Will you be seeing him again soon?”

“Yes,” Kaiba admitted with the slightest smile.

“Are you going to _summon_ him?” Mokuba’s grin turned mischievous.

Kaiba blushed. “Er, yes. That’s the only way to do it.”

Mokuba cocked his head. “The only way?”

He looked more than a bit interested, maybe even concerned.

“Er, yes,” Kaiba admitted. “The only way for him onto the surface world is if I summon him.”

“The surface world?” Mokuba stared in disbelief. “Er, Seto, what kind of being _is_ Atem?”

The million-dollar question.

Kaiba felt sweat bead on the back of his neck.

He stared down at his hands.

“Seto…?”

He twirled his thumbs, unsure of how to confess.

Mokuba leaned in. “He’s not...dangerous, is he?” he inquired cautiously. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Kaiba breathed. “I don’t think anything will,” he said slowly. “As long as I don’t hurt him, he won’t hurt me.”

Mokuba stared at him, wide-eyed. “What? What does that mean? Seto, are you okay? What is he doing to you?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Kaiba assured his younger brother. “Mokuba, he’s...complicated. You need to understand.”

“Is he a criminal?” Mokuba looked more than a little perturbed.

“No—well, I mean, maybe, but—”

_“Maybe?_ Seto, who is this guy? He was in our _house._ He made us _food._ If you’re dating someone dangerous, I need to know.”

“No, listen,” he said, trying to defend both himself and Atem.

Mokuba finally went quiet and leaned in.

Kaiba took a long breath. “He...might be a...demon,” he muttered, half-hoping Mokuba hadn’t heard him.

His little brother stared at him.

Terribly pale.

“Seto…?” Mokuba said. “You summoned...Atem is...a _demon?”_ He looked nothing less than horrified and blurted out, _“Why?_ Of all the creatures you could have summoned, why did you choose a _demon?”_

Kaiba tapped his fingers together. “Technically, there are very few humanoids who will come when called. Demons are some of the easiest to summon. I figured it would be the most convenient.”

“Yeah, convenient and _dangerous._ What does he want from you? Your soul? Do you still have a soul? Are you possessed?”

“What? No,” Kaiba said, waving his hands before his face. “It’s not like that at all. See, at first, he wanted my soul, but then...he changed the terms. Said he just wanted to dance. And I didn’t have to give him anything else after that.”

“He...changed his mind about taking your soul?” Mokuba looked thoroughly perplexed.

“Yes,” Kaiba replied, slightly relieved. “He decided to just...spend the night with me.”

Mokuba gagged. “Seto, I did _not_ need to know that.”

“No, no, not like that,” Kaiba said, waving his hands. “We just danced. That’s all.”

“Oh.” Mokuba didn’t seem to believe him, but he obviously wasn’t interested in pressing the matter. “So, you made it out with your soul. Why is he still here?”

“Well…” Kaiba said, rubbing the back of his neck, “the thing is, there was some kind of bond forged between us. He kept contacting me. Kept wanting to talk to me. Eventually, I...summoned him again. We went out to dinner, and he got a bit…”—Kaiba hesitated, but the look in Mokuba’s eyes was expectant.—“drunk. He got drunk, so I had him spend the night here—in one of the guest rooms.”

“Why not just send him back to his home?” Mokuba pried.

Kaiba glanced down at his own lap. “I couldn’t,” he murmured, some strange emotion welling up in his chest—something that resembled shame. “He’s so lonely, Mokuba. And hurt. I couldn’t just leave him on his own. He said...a _lot_ of self-incriminating things. I couldn’t just send him away.”

“Because you like him.” Mokuba leaned back in his chair.

“...Yes,” Kaiba managed.

Mokuba watched him for a long moment. “He’s a demon,” he uttered.

“Yes.”

“That means he still wants your soul, right?”

Kaiba swallowed. “Well, yes and no.”

“Yes and no? What does that mean?” Mokuba was looking equally concerned and frustrated.

“He does want my soul,” Kaiba said a bit too assuredly.

Mokuba cocked an eyebrow.

Kaiba berated himself to slow down. “I mean, yes, he does. But he’s hesitant.” Mokuba seemed about to speak, but he held his tongue. “He...he says he likes me—maybe even loves me. He doesn’t want to take my soul because he doesn’t want to lose me. That’s why...I’m still here.” He was too reluctant to explain more.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. “It still sounds suspicious.”

Kaiba sighed, rising from his seat and approaching the staircase. “I know.”

Mokuba watched him as he ascended the steps. “Hey, Seto?”

Kaiba paused, glancing down at his brother.

“I still hope...he makes you happy.”

Kaiba nodded.

Took a breath.

And relented.

“Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her endless support~. You can check out her gorgeous fic at this link: [Allargando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762413/chapters/57075253).  
> Thank you to all my awesome readers for all your support, too~. Hits, kudos, and comments are all appreciated~.
> 
> Stay safe out there,  
> T.T.A.


	10. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi’s breathing turned soft, slow.  
> He had fallen asleep with the T.V. on.  
> But Atem had never felt so wide awake.  
> He reached for his phone and sent a rapidfire text:  
> /Summon me. I have something to tell you. In person./

“You’re doing that thing again.”

Atem glanced up from the mountain of pasta he had prepared. “What thing?”

Yugi waved a hand from his place on the sofa. “Eating your stress. Are you still upset about earlier?”

Atem stared at the pile of food before him and quickly dug in. “No, I guess not,” he said between bites. Admittedly, he was still a tad embarrassed—not at having been caught having phone sex, but more at having been caught acting like a lovestruck chickadee with Kaiba on the line.

And Yugi was not letting him live it down. “You’re not supposed to fall in love with your victims, you know.”

Atem ignored that, stuffing his face full of pasta and trying to forget his shame.

“You can ignore me all you like. You know I’m right.”

Atem swallowed what he’d already stuffed into his mouth. “I can’t help how I feel,” he murmured, trying in vain to defend himself. “I know I’m flunking this. Badly. But he’s...he’s been so kind to me.”

“I heard him charming you on the phone,” Yugi mentioned. “What makes you think he’s so different from all the others?”

Atem lowered his gaze, staring at the mountain of food before him. “He can resist me, Yugi,” he admitted softly.

There was a pause. “He can what?”

“Resist me,” Atem repeated. “I’m not sure how, but he can. Even when I have him, he can still pull away.” He took a breath. “I’m not sure what makes him so special, if that’s the case.”

Yugi was silent for a long moment. “That’s...odd,” he stated slowly. Then, “Most people can’t resist the powers of demons. Even those of the strongest wills eventually succumb.” He went quiet once more. “Unless...but I’ve only ever seen that happen once.”

“What is it?” Atem glanced curiously at the couch, where Yugi had a game show playing on the television.

“Well…” Yugi started. “Is it possible that...he’s already surrendered his soul?”

Atem blinked several times. “How could he have done that?”

“It’s an old pact that Daddy and the big guy upstairs made,” Yugi noted. “It’s awfully rare, but some people are crazy enough.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Crazy enough...for what?” Atem asked hesitantly.

“Well, to do something crazy. Or to have already made a deal with a different demon.”

Atem had to process that. “You’re saying that Kaiba...already promised his soul?”

“It’s possible. It explains why he can resist you,” Yugi stated. “If he already promised his soul to Daddy, then he can resist your power. It means that, when he dies, he’ll become a full demon—just like us. In the meantime…” Yugi trailed off.

“In the meantime...what?” Atem pressed.

Yugi took a breath that sounded more like a sleepy sigh. “In the meantime, he’s a promised soul. A growing demon. Which means that you two...can do just about anything you want.”

Yugi’s breathing turned soft, slow.

He had fallen asleep with the T.V. on.

But Atem had never felt so wide awake.

He reached for his phone and sent a rapidfire text:

_Summon me. I have something to tell you. In person._

~

Kaiba panted from his place on the bed, the wooden bowl clutched in his hand.

He slowly scooped the offering from his stomach and into the polished surface, hands sticky with the feeling of his own release.

He sighed softly and winced as he pulled his finger from his entrance.

The carnal stench of sex lingered in the air.

He was slow to rise, wrapping himself in a bathrobe hung upon the door.

He placed the bowl in the center of the circle, lit the candles, and pulled his book toward him.

Once again, he chanted.

Softly. He didn’t want to awaken Mokuba and alert him to his actions.

It wasn’t long before the candles flickered, and the stirring of the bowl left him wincing.

And just like that, he was there.

Atem.

“That was fast,” the demon noted, glancing at the bowl of offering. He smirked—first at the bowl, then at Kaiba. _“Very_ fast,” he snickered.

Kaiba blushed to his eartips. “I didn’t think it was _that_ fast,” he argued indignantly.

Atem curiously cocked his head. “Did you receive my text?” he inquired.

“What?” Kaiba glanced about, realizing he had left his phone in his discarded pants.

Which he had neglected to put back on.

In fact, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath his robe.

And the room was still potent with the scent of his recent self-indulgence.

Atem had the nerve to sniff the air.

“My text,” Atem murmured. “I asked you to summon me. I have something important to tell you. But it seems that…”—His eyes roamed over Kaiba’s vaguely-shielded form.—“you were already in the _process_ of bringing me here.”

Kaiba nodded, far too aware of Atem’s presence—of the demon’s attentiveness to his actions. “So, what did you have to tell me?” he said, trying to redirect the conversation.

Atem stepped toward him, taking both of Kaiba’s hands and entwining their fingers.

Even that simple act had Kaiba’s heart pounding.

He could feel blood gathering in the pit of his stomach.

“What is it?” he inquired softly.

Atem gazed at him like he was seeing him for the first time. “Let me see your eyes.”

“My eyes?” Kaiba blinked, utterly befuddled. “Why?”

“The eyes are the windows to the soul,” Atem explained enigmatically. “I need to see your soul.”

Kaiba didn’t protest when a hand cupped the back of his head and tilted his face downward. Still, he asked, “What’s so important about you seeing my soul?”

Atem peered deeply into his gaze, tilting his face as if searching for something. “I need to see...if you’ve been Marked.”

Kaiba stared back into those prying eyes, utterly confused. “I told you; I’ve never had sex before. You would be the first—”

“No, no, not that kind of mark.” Atem shook his head, smiling. “This Mark is that of a demon—if another entity has already claimed your soul.”

“But I’m still here,” Kaiba noted. “You said I’d become a soulless husk if I gave it up.”

“You would,” Atem concurred, “but not if your soul were simply promised. That would mean that, when you die, you’d become a demon like me and Yugi.”

Kaiba contemplated as far back as he could. “I would remember if I had met a demon before, right? I don’t recall anything like that. You’re the first.”

Atem’s eyes flashed for a moment, and he leaned in dangerously close, breath ghosting over Kaiba’s lips. “I’m the first, huh?” he murmured. “You’ve never made a deal with any other demons?”

“No,” Kaiba assured him. “I’ve never even met any other demons.”

Atem stared at one point in his eye for a long moment.

And then he pulled away.

He still held Kaiba’s hands, fingers settling naturally in the grooves. “Seto...have you ever done anything...truly terrible in your life? Something that would...curdle milk, so to speak?”

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow and said, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“So, you have.” Atem looked increasingly wary. “What did you do?”

Kaiba sighed. “It doesn’t matter. He was a horrible man.”

Atem stayed silent.

Waited.

Kaiba was still for a long moment. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

Atem took a breath and explained, “When I looked into your soul just now, I saw that it was Marked.” Kaiba’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “Marked with Wrath. It means that, even if you didn’t make a deal with a demon, you still did something truly...well, wrathful. Something bad enough to damn your own soul when you die. You’re promised to an eternity as a demon. Just like me.”

Kaiba blinked.

“It also means that...my powers have minuscule effect on you. You’re already promised to hell. I can’t damn you a second time,” Atem explained as best he could.

Kaiba seemed to understand, already clicking the pieces together. “You can’t collect my soul,” he realized, “because I’m already promised. That means we can….” He smiled deviously. “Oh, how _delicious,”_ he purred. “We can crawl as deep inside of each other as we want, and not a damn thing will happen to either of us.” He was beaming now, hands already moving to Atem’s back and tugging at his shirt. “That’s good news—because I want you _right now.”_

“Hold on,” Atem stopped him, pressing a hand to Kaiba’s chest.

Kaiba paused, looking confused and concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Atem gently pulled away, retreating toward the bed and patting the seat beside him.

Kaiba hesitated, but willingly approached the bed and sat with Atem.

The Lust demon pinned him with a long, wary look. “What did you do?” he asked quietly.

Kaiba felt more than a bit put on the spot.

The look in Atem’s eyes had him feeling cornered.

There was no way he could lie to the demon’s face.

And god, he wanted Atem more than anything else right now.

“You need to understand,” Kaiba began. “He was a horrible man. One of the worst.” He watched Atem, who stared back, unwavering. “After me and Mokuba’s parents died, the only way for me to get Mokuba away from the bullies at the orphanage was to get us adopted. And who should come to investigate the orphanage but Gozaburo Kaiba, the most powerful man in the military industry at the time. We made a deal, and when I beat him at a game of chess, he was forced to adopt us.”

Atem was still giving him a long, prying look.

Kaiba swallowed and continued.

“The years of abuse and overwork—my brother and I were intentionally kept apart. The things I had to do just to uphold the Kaiba name...it was miserable. It was exhausting. And with Mokuba’s help, I was able to overthrow Gozaburo and take over the company...after bankrupting a humanitarian organization and driving my adoptive father to suicide.”

The confession slipped heavily from his tongue.

Kaiba went silent for a long moment, waiting for the hammer to fall.

Atem was quiet for an unnervingly long time.

Kaiba felt sweat bead on the back of his neck.

Atem finally breathed and said, “So, that’s it.”

Kaiba couldn’t say he felt relieved—hearing Atem’s spoken thought. “I take it you...don’t want to be around me anymore?”

Atem stared at him.

And a small chuckle spilled forth.

It grew.

Louder and Louder.

Until Atem was on his back, shaking with his own guffaws.

Kaiba stared at him, utterly bewildered. “What’s so funny? Isn’t this the part where you curse me for my sins and disappear?”

Atem was still laughing on his back, tearing up in his own amusement.

“Why are you _laughing?”_ Kaiba demanded, cheeks bright red with indignation. “I don’t see what’s so funny.”

_“You,”_ Atem clarified, wiping a tear from his eye. “Thinking that having done bad things would scare off a _demon._ You realize that I’ve outright _killed_ people, right? You think what you did would scare me away?” He laughed a little longer. “Please. The only way you could do that would be if you really hurt _me._ And even then,”—His smile was slightly sadistic.—“if you did anything like that to me, I would just have to consume your soul.”

Kaiba’s eyes grew wide.

But then his cheeks grew hot.

And he laughed.

A broken sound.

He pressed a hand to his chest, eyes pricking with tears.

Atem's smile faltered.

The demon stared at him, looking concerned. “Seto…?”

He placed a hand on Kaiba’s arm.

“I’m fine,” Kaiba breathed, sounding hysterical. “I’m great. Fantastic, even.” He pressed a hand to his face, more than a bit shaky. “I feel wonderful. I feel completely _absolved.”_ He turned to grip Atem’s shoulders, a crazed energy radiating from him. “You _really_ don’t mind? All the terrible things I’ve done? You _genuinely_ don’t care?”

Atem startled at the harsh grip on his shoulders, but he smiled toothily up at Kaiba, nonetheless. “It doesn’t bother me at all, Seto.” One hand went to touch Kaiba’s face. “Truly. I’ve encountered way worse, and I’m genuinely not surprised.”

“Not surprised?” Kaiba’s grip softened, hands gently holding Atem in place.

“You summoned a demon, darling,” Atem explained, thumb caressing the sharp curve of Kaiba’s jaw. “There had to be something a tad...unconventional about you.” He smiled serenely up at him. “I can forgive you for just about anything. Other than hurting me, of course.”

“Does it help that I’ve changed since then?” Kaiba offered.

Atem giggled and placed his other hand on Kaiba’s face, caressing his cheeks. “Love, it never bothered me to begin with.” He chuckled darkly. “We’re both majorly fucked up. That’s what makes this work.” He leaned in to plant a kiss on the tip of Kaiba’s nose, leaving him blushing incarnadine. “You’re the most powerful man in Japan—perhaps in the world. It only figures that you have such a... _complex_ past.” Kaiba didn’t protest when Atem moved in, kissing his face and gently pushing Kaiba down onto the mattress. “You’re going to become a Wrath demon when you die, and that means we’ll be able to stay together for an _eternity,_ if we so please.”

Kaiba didn’t protest when those eager lips made contact with his neck, gently teething at the sensitive skin and leaving Kaiba whimpering. “Atem….”

“What’s the matter, Seto?” Atem murmured. “Do you want me to stop? Or does it really feel _that_ incredible?”

Kaiba squirmed, thighs parting and leaving a space open for Atem to slot their bodies together.

Kaiba flinched at the feeling of that hefty bulge pressed meaningfully against his own arousal. “It...it’s good,” he murmured, bucking up against his lover as Atem ground down hard. “D-don’t stop. If we really can have this, then I want to feel _everything_ with you. Atem...take me.”

Atem purred at his desperate plea. “As you wish, my angel.”

Kaiba could have screamed at how slowly Atem moved.

He slid down Kaiba’s body, teeth pulling at the tie of his robe and peeling it open with torturous intention. “Atem,” Kaiba panted, hands moving to the Lust demon’s scalp. “I know you can make clothing disappear and reappear at will. Can’t we get a move-on with it?”

“Hmm…” Atem tenderly pulled the article open to reveal the soft, glistening skin beneath. “Nope~. I want to take my sweet time with you, angel. I want to make you _beg_ for this.” He grinned and moved in to lave his tongue over Kaiba’s collarbones and sternum, working his way to the side and pulling one peaked, pink nipple into his mouth. “Already _hard_ for me, I see~.”

Kaiba whimpered and clutched the bedsheets, feeling he might go mad if all this teasing kept up.

He clenched his thighs around Atem’s lithe little body, trying desperately to pull him in deeper, to suck him inside.

He could feel that impressive girth against his own.

He broke out in a sweat, wanting it more than anything—to open up and take its entirety deep within him.

He had to admit it.

“Yes, yes, Atem. Please…” he panted, writhing so the robe fell completely open. “I need you inside. I want to feel you _move_ within me. Please. _Please—ah!—, Atem!”_

He squirmed, begging as best he could.

But Atem merely smiled at him, still suckling his nipple.

The soft fabric of the robe tickled his sides as he squirmed, clenching his thighs around that sloping waist.

Atem chuckled and finally showed him mercy, pulling away and shedding what little clothing he had on—mere belts and bits of fabric.

He lifted himself to pull off the slim thong that hugged his hips.

And that massive, gorgeous cock popped free.

Kaiba watched it bounce, mesmerized by its soft swaying, shivering as it came to rest against his thigh.

Achingly hard.

Kaiba memorized each vein and ridge, salivating at the flared tip and drops of slick pooling from that flushed slit.

Atem leaned in to flick his tongue against the shell of Kaiba’s ear. “Like what you see, angel?”

Kaiba shivered, offering himself by eagerly spreading his legs. “Yes, Atem. I want it. Please….” He panted softly, body aching for the tenderest touch of his once-forbidden lover. “Give it all to me. I want to feel every inch of you. Please. Make me _cum.”_

Atem licked his lips, licking the shell of Kaiba’s ear. “As you wish, angel.”

And that amazing length was frotting against his own.

Kaiba suckled his bottom lip, arching his back at the intimate gesture. His hands gripped those narrow, bronze shoulders as he easily surrendered to the sensation, body crumbling with every touch.

He was equally distracted by those hands seeking out the ridges and curves of his chest—the delicate pink peaks that stood at attention for Atem to fondle with willing, dexterous fingers.

Kaiba moaned demurely at the attention, leaking heatedly against his partner’s impressive girth. “Atem—”

But his plea was cut short by warm lips and roving tongue just shy of his throat. The mere sensation had him seeing stars. _“Atem!”_

“Good boy.”

The lighthearted chuckle against his neck left Kaiba breathless.

That girth rocked against his own, sliding with a slow, sensual rhythm that had Kaiba blinking in the low light.

Teeth hooked into his skin, and Kaiba tried not to scream as Atem licked, suckled, and nipped that delicate place at the crook of his neck. An aching need swelled in his core, and he tried to see straight as Atem pulled himself down his long, sweet body.

That head pressed to his entrance, leaking, swollen, ready to plunge in to the hilt.

“Yes, god, _yes,”_ Kaiba whimpered, offering his hips, hands spreading his adorable cheeks. “Take me, Atem. Fill me up. Take everything you could ever want.” He panted needily. “I want you to pierce me. Violate me. Make me scream. Make it _hurt, Atem. Ahh~!”_

He didn’t have to say it twice.

Atem was already buried deep within his needy flesh.

Kaiba wailed into Atem’s shoulder, jerking and writhing between that body and the bed, trying to stay sensible.

But it was huge.

Enormous.

Stretching him wider than anything he had ever felt.

Soft, pitiful sounds fell listlessly from his lips. “Atem….”

_“Seto.”_

There was something excited in Atem’s eyes.

A gleam that Kaiba had never seen before.

Something bestial.

“Does it feel good?” There was a twinge of hope and excitement to Atem’s question.

Kaiba shook violently beneath his partner. “Yes... _yes,_ please, Atem. It feels incredible.” He felt tears prick his eyes as he adjusted to the shape and size of that impressive shaft. His thighs shifted as he moved, sucking that girth impossibly deep. “Fuck me as hard as you like. I can...I can take it.”

He trembled in Atem’s arms, a glistening sweat plastering his skin.

Atem held him close, settling deep within his core.

A soft sigh fell from his lips.

A hand moved to wrap around Kaiba’s length.

Kaiba moaned lewdly at the loving gesture, arching into that grip and clenching around the girth within him. “Atem...it’s good. I like it— _ah~....”_

“Such a good boy.” Atem squeezed and pulled that sweet cock with such loving, intentional pulls, leaving Kaiba delirious with pleasure.

And then Atem moved.

The gentlest rocking of his hips.

Pushing into Kaiba’s body, hard and full.

Kaiba groaned at the thick intrusion, a spasm rolling through his body as he was opened up for the very first time.

He whimpered softly, a little sound that Atem captured with his mouth.

And Kaiba melted.

Atem’s hand worked over his shaft, hips rocking into that lithe, gorgeous body, opening Kaiba up and making him grip Atem’s shoulder blades in bliss.

Hands trembling.

His nails dug into that bronze skin.

Atem grunted softly in pain, but his grip on Kaiba’s body only tightened. His free hand caressed that strong chest, playing with those adorable peaks.

His hips set a rhythm, pushing and sliding between those delicious thighs, slow and sensual.

Kaiba whimpered and sobbed into that mouth, aching with the stretch of penetration.

Atem redirected each of his thrusts, tapping against his inner walls until Kaiba gasped and cried out into his mouth.

He could feel Atem’s smile against his lips.

His cock thrusted into that sensitive place—over and over again, sliding and rocking Kaiba’s body along the bed.

“Atem, _Atem! Fuck!_ Oh, _fuck~!”_ Kaiba’s nails dug hard into Atem’s back, scratching with enough force to leave marks.

Atem captured his mouth, hands pinching his nipple and gripping his cock, hips shoving him deep within that lovely body.

Kaiba felt like he was drowning.

Suffocating under wave upon wave of sensation.

That body plowed deep and hard within his own, every loving thrust leaving him trembling and aching with desire.

Kaiba submitted to the feeling.

Surrendered to it.

Shaking under the onslaught.

An incredible bliss settling over him.

He held on for dear life.

Hoping more than anything for the impending relief.

That hardness swelled within him.

Pushing.

Plunging.

Kaiba trembled, an intense pleasure coiling in his belly.

“Atem— _Atem,”_ he moaned, “I-I’m going to—to—! _Ahhhh!”_

That hand tightened around his shaft.

A horrible pressure swelling in his jewels.

“Wh-what?” Kaiba startled, staring up at his lover. “Why? Atem…?”

“Just a little longer,” Atem implored him. “I want us to cum...together.”

“Together,” Kaiba repeated softly. Then, “Atem...inside.”

The Lust demon paused, if only for a moment. “Inside?”

A soft noise slipped from Kaiba’s throat, and he begged, “Cum inside of me. Fill me up as deep as you’d like. I want to feel every _drop._ Inseminate me, Atem. Claim me for your own. T- _take me.”_

Atem was still for only a moment longer.

Then, “As you wish.”

And he was plunging.

Fucking Kaiba with a previously unforeseen vigor.

It had Kaiba arching and bouncing off the bed.

Gasping, groaning, begging for release.

Still, Atem pinched the base of his shaft.

Staving off Kaiba’s precipitous plunge.

Driving him up the wall with desire.

He mewled helplessly into the demon’s mouth.

Even as that hot, long tongue caressed his inner cheeks.

Kaiba couldn’t fight it if he wanted to.

Atem ravaged his body like a beast, opening up his prey and devouring him from the inside.

Kaiba was helpless to stop it.

The waves upon waves of intense pleasure that had him seeing stars.

If that pressure around the base of his cock remained, he would certainly combust.

“Atem,” he begged, lurching into that hand, trying to dislodge his lover’s grip, “please, let me cum. Let me cum. Let me _cum—! Ahh-hah~!”_

It was only a moment longer.

And Atem let go.

Kaiba blipped out of existence.

An explosive sensation that completely overpowered his senses.

Tears streaked down his cheeks.

His whole body shuddered under the tsunami of release as it engulfed him in the purest, rawest pleasure.

A sound escaped his throat.

There was a stickiness against his stomach.

He panted hard.

Realized just how _full_ he felt.

Atem rested against his chest, huffing from exertion.

Still buried deep within his body.

It burned.

It ached.

It felt incredible.

Kaiba weakly pet Atem’s hair, his own head still spinning from the force of what had just happened.

Atem caught his breath and glanced up.

Met Kaiba’s eye.

“Are you...still you?” he asked timidly, a flash of fear in his large, orchid eyes.

Kaiba paused for a long moment.

Still panting.

He chuckled softly. “Nope, definitely a walking corpse.” His tongue lolled from his lips with a moan.

Atem lifted himself onto his arms, pressing down onto Kaiba’s chest and shifting slightly within his body. He rolled his eyes and smirked at Kaiba’s wince. “Smartass.”

Kaiba shrugged. “Your smartass.”

Something soft passed over Atem’s expression. It made Kaiba tremble from the knees to see it.

Atem was already there once more, centimeters from Kaiba’s lips.

Still buried to the hilt within his long, languid body.

Kaiba shuddered, legs spreading once more as those fingers crawled over his chest, thumbs flicking pointedly over his nipples.

But something was so, so soft in Atem’s voice—something that left Kaiba submitting anew.

“My smartass,” Atem breathed, locking their lips together.

Kaiba was helpless to resist.

He closed his eyes.

Purred into Atem's mouth.

And listened:

“My little angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to the incredibly talented [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her support. Please, feel free to check out her amazing prideshipping fic at this link: [Allargando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762413/chapters/57075253). You won't regret it~.  
> And thanks to all you lovely readers~. Your kudos and comments mean the world to me~.
> 
> Stay safe out there,  
> T.T.A.


	11. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem licked his lips and purred. “You’ll make an excellent Wrath demon.”

“Seto, who is this?”

Mokuba’s voice reached him from the front hall.

He looked to Atem, who still had marinara clinging to the tip of his nose.

“It’s okay, Mokuba,” Atem reassured him. “It’s just my brother. I invited him over to have dinner with us.”

“News to me,” Kaiba noted.

Atem shrugged and grinned. “I figured it would be proper for our families to meet.”

“A week after we officially started dating? You work fast.”

Atem rolled his eyes. “Please. You meeting my brother a week into our relationship is hardly what I would call ‘moving fast.'” He licked the sauce from his pixie-like nose. “I can think of a few _other_ ways to move fast, if you’d prefer.”

“Hi, Atem. Is that your new rich and powerful boyfriend?”

Yugi slouched in the doorway, a sleepy, teasing smile curling the corners of his mouth.

Atem was quick to meet him tit-for-tat.

“Hello, Yugi. Charming as always.”

“Always,” Yugi agreed, taking his seat on the nearest couch. “I smell spaghetti.”

“Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes,” Kaiba replied.

“It smells good,” Mokuba noted. “Did Atem help you make it?”

Kaiba looked like a brick had just dropped onto his head.

Atem laughed. “Don’t hurt his pride, Mokuba.”

“He needs it,” Mokuba assured him. “By the way,” he added, glancing over at Yugi’s already-sleeping form, “I invited Bakura to come to dinner with us. He’s been having a hard time at home, so I figured he might like to spend some time with friends.”

“Friends?” Kaiba glanced up with a curious quirk to his eyebrow. “One from school?”

“We met in our gaming club, yes,” Mokuba explained. “He’s a couple grades ahead of me, and he’s a wicked tabletop gamer. Maybe we can play tonight?”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Kaiba cast a curious eye at his partner.

“Only if you’re prepared to lose, Seto.” Atem flashed him a mischievous wink.

Kaiba’s eyebrows vanished into his russet hairline.

“I think he does role playing more than anything,” Mokuba commented, nearly interrupted by the knock at the door. He moved to open it, greeting a petite wisp of a boy with a wave of blanch hair cascading down his shoulders and pooling against his back.

Large, deep brown eyes fixed on the boy’s classmate.

“You can come in,” Mokuba offered.

“Should I take off my shoes?” Bakura inquired.

“Sure,” Mokuba said with an indifferent shrug, moving from the doorway and into the dining room.

Atem and Kaiba watched with interest as Bakura floated into the room, shutting the door with hardly a click behind him. “Hello, uh,”—He glanced nervously about upon catching Atem’s eyes.—“Bakura. My name. Er, Ryou Bakura. ...Just Bakura.”

He trembled on the spot, looking a bit like a deer caught in a bear trap, staring down a pair of hungry cougars.

“Hi there, Bakura,” Atem greeted, all suave and slick smile. “Name’s Atem. And this is—”

“Kaiba,” he filled in for himself.

“Oh! I know you,” Bakura assured him. He was quick to blush to his eartips and even faster to correct himself. “Er, sorry. You are pretty famous, though. I’ve admired your work for quite some time now.”

“Thanks,” Kaiba noted, returning his attention to the pot before him. “Dinner’s ready. Go ahead and take a seat. I wasn’t expecting a fifth person, but there should be enough for everyone.”

“What a considerate cook,” Atem purred.

“Alright, I get it,” Kaiba said, but there was still an amused twitch to his lips.

Atem eyed him as he poured out the pasta, tail twitching between the trails of his new silk shirt—one Kaiba had spent a pretty penny to purchase for him. Atem then transferred the noodles and sauce to their appropriate serving bowls.

Kaiba led himself to the table, settling down with the food and already reaching for the tongs.

“Yugi’s still asleep,” Atem mentioned. “I’ll go wake him up.”

“The fellow asleep on the couch?” Bakura deduced.

“Mm. He’s my brother,” Atem said, moving to the couch to gently shake Yugi awake. “Food’s ready.”

“Mmm!” All eyes turned to stare as Yugi flung up on the spot, knocking Atem in the face with his head.

_“Ow,”_ Atem cried, plopping onto the floor. “A little warning next time?”

“Sorry,” Yugi replied, not bothering to open his eyes and holding out a blind hand. “I’ll walk you to the kitchen.”

Atem stood, indignant and slightly exasperated, but bearing all the brotherly love he could muster. “How about I take you there—without you tripping and passing out on the floor.”

Yugi hummed and smiled, eyes still so droopily closed. “That sounds nice,” he murmured.

Atem sighed and took him by the arm, gingerly guiding and slightly dragging him around furniture and to the dinner table.

Mokuba was kind enough to pull out a chair across from Bakura. Atem pulled Yugi toward it and plopped him down with a great heave. Yugi giggled, eyes still closed. “Thanks, Atem.”

“You’re welcome. It’s not exactly easy to carry you.”

“My love handles are just too much for you,” Yugi quipped in reply.

Atem rolled his eyes and returned to his seat beside Kaiba.

The moment, he sat down, Kaiba nearly leapt from his chair at the pinch to his thigh.

Atem winked in response to the ruby blush that ignited up to his partner’s ears.

Mokuba looked away, appearing thoroughly distracted by his phone under the table.

Bakura timidly reached for the tongs, scooping a hefty portion of noodles and sauce onto his plate.

“So, you’re Yugi?” Bakura asked softly. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Bakura. Er, Ryou Bakura.”

Yugi appeared on the verge of passing out onto his plate.

Atem’s tail twitched, a mischievous smile curling his lips as he piled food onto Yugi’s dish.

Kaiba watched with interest as Yugi leaned dangerously over the hefty portion.

Mokuba glanced up from his phone, eyebrow cocked as Atem casually sabotaged his brother.

Bakura coughed nervously. “He’s a sleepy fellow, isn’t he?”

“I’ll be surprised if even this wakes him up,” Atem said devilishly, piling a thick layer of sauce and Parmesan onto Yugi’s plate.

Bakura watched with a touch of concern. “I suppose I don’t fully understand the ways of your kind,” he said.

Atem pulled back, a look of surprise stretching his features. “Our kind? What is that supposed to mean—?”

“Oh, just the tails and horns and all,” Bakura explained.

Even Mokuba was now fully intrigued. “Tails and...horns? Seto, what is he on about?”

Kaiba glanced from his brother to Bakura. “You can see them?”

“Oh, yes,” he concurred with a nod. “Most people can’t—like Mokuba here—, but I can. And you can, too, from the sound of it.”

“But...how?” Kaiba steepled his fingers, appearing wholly interested in the conversation.

Atem returned to filling his own plate and casually digging in. Mokuba was quick to follow his lead.

“Well, ah,” Bakura started, scratching the back of his head, “I’ve dabbled in magic quite a bit. Summoned familiars in my practice, but never a...well, a demon,” he confessed, glancing nervously from Yugi to Atem.

“You knew,” Mokuba noticed. “When you were standing in the doorway, you saw Yugi lying on the couch. And you saw Atem. That’s why you looked frazzled.”

“Yes,” Bakura admitted, shuffling nervously in his seat, “but I’ve seen magical folk before. It’s not even that strange to me anymore. You’d be surprised how common you are.”

Atem and Kaiba glanced at each other with interest.

Bakura glanced timidly at each member of the party. “But uh, don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. Nobody would believe me if I told them, anyway. Being a witch is a curse of isolation.”

Kaiba’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

Mokuba had the most surprised look on his face as he slurped up spaghetti noodles.

“Maybe you can curse Pegasus to get off my back,” Kaiba noted. “He’s finally leaving me in peace since I let the design team at Kaiba Corp. take over the project, but I don’t doubt he’ll be back to hound me for some other reason soon enough.”

Seto Kaiba winked at him.

A hot blush inflated Bakura’s face like a balloon.

Atem’s head whipped toward his partner.

Mokuba appeared to have completely lost interest again.

And Yugi fell face-first into his plate of pasta.

He was the first to recover. “It wasn’t me; I swear. Don’t tell Mom. I—”

He froze.

Atem stared, tail twitching in anticipation.

Bakura blinked, lashes fluttering in the warm light.

Yugi gaped, pasta dripping down his face.

Catching and holding Bakura’s concerned gaze.

Atem felt something he had never before sensed from his brother.

A crimson blush illuminated his sleepy features, and he quickly moved to wipe his face with a napkin.

But the feeling was there.

And Yugi’s face was still a cherry of its former self.

“Yugi—?” Bakura leaned in a little closer, startling the Sloth demon where he sat. “Are you alright?”

“I’m great. Fantastic. Uh….” Yugi glanced about, then quickly struck to devouring every last morsel on his plate.

Bakura watched him for a long moment.

Then stuck out a finger to touch Yugi’s nose.

Wiping it clean of some remaining marinara.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Bakura said, pulling the sauce to his mouth.

Atem and Kaiba glanced at each other, eyes wide.

Mokuba was quick to finish his plate and toss it in the sink before rushing into the living room, muttering something along the lines of, “You all are gross,” as he went.

Yugi appeared to be on the verge of passing out, red as a beet.

Atem could practically hear the pounding of his brother’s heart in his throat.

The Lust demon’s lips curled in delight.

He quietly ate his food alongside Kaiba, but neither of them were quickly digesting anytime soon.

It wasn’t long until Atem was taking Kaiba by the hand and pulling him from the table, leading him into one of the back rooms.

“Did you see that?” he said with a brilliant smirk once they were safe behind the closed door of one of the guest rooms.

“What Yugi did out there, taking a dunk into his pasta? Yes, I saw that.” Kaiba seemed slightly bemused.

“Not just that,” Atem said, taking Kaiba’s hands into his own. “Did you see him _blush_ the moment he saw Bakura? I daresay my beloved brother has a _crush_ on Mokuba’s friend.”

Kaiba blinked, looking perplexed.

“You did see that, right?” Atem pressed. “The moment he laid eyes on Bakura, he turned right _pink.”_

“He had pasta all over his face. He might have been embarrassed.”

“Yugi? Embarrassed?” Atem chuckled. “No, he’s never felt shame, and he’s certainly never blushed the moment he laid eyes on someone before. Plus,”—Atem leaned in close.—“I could _feel_ his excitement when he met those big brown eyes.”

Kaiba blinked, cheeks dusted a gentle rose. “He likes Bakura.”

“Precisely,” Atem said with a wink. Then, with a lick of his lower lip, “Are you jealous?” He pressed hungrily into Kaiba’s space.

Kaiba swallowed nervously. “Wh-why would I be jealous?” he said, taking a few steps back into the door, pinned in place by Atem’s arms.

“You winked at Bakura after he confessed his _love_ for you,” Atem said, lips pressing to his lover’s throat. “You asked him for a favor and then _flirted_ with him. You pulled out so much _charm._ I can’t tell if I’m more jealous or _aroused.”_

Kaiba panted softly, already lifting a leg to wrap around Atem’s waist. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I figure it was just...just….”

“Just _flirting,”_ Atem corrected him. “And don’t worry. I’m afraid we’ll both have to get used to sharing. It _is_ part of my job, after all.”

Kaiba growled deep in his throat. “Only if we fuck on their corpses after I kill them.”

Atem licked his lips and purred. “You’ll make an excellent Wrath demon.” His hand was already cupping the rising bulge between Kaiba’s thighs, leaving him trembling and breathless.

Kaiba pressed himself flush to the door, spreading himself wide.

“I think we should encourage them,” Atem said whimsically, leaning in to nibble Kaiba’s ear.

“Ah...encourage them?” Kaiba murmured, too lost in sensation to properly focus.

“Yes,” Atem stated, grinding hard against the heated arousal tenting Kaiba’s pants. “I’ve never seen my brother in love before. I want to see where this goes. Even though you let the design team take over, I know you’re busy with your Duel Disk. But I believe this could be quite interesting.”

Kaiba nodded, slowly sinking to the floor, surrendering to those eager, practiced hands and prying mouth—as he had already done several times this week alone. “Agreed,” he panted, parting his thighs to create the perfect divot for Atem to slide inside. “This could be very interesting, indeed.”

~

"Lust and Wrath" by [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking through to the very end~. It means so, so much to me. I hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to writing the next story!  
> Thanks as always to the amazing and talented [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder), who also drew the artwork for this fic~. You can check out her awesome prideshipping piece here: [Allargando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762413/chapters/57075253).
> 
> Thank you all again. Your kudos and comments mean the world to me~.  
> T.T.A.


	12. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto cocked a brow, still riding his lover fast and hard, their union thickening between his thighs. “Are you implying that you’re going to cheat on me?”  
> “Oh come now, Seto. Don’t be so dramatic,” Atem scolded him, rolling his eyes. “‘Cheating’ is so old school. You knew what you signed up for the moment you met me.”

"On your knees, mortal."

That massive, glorious cock stood at attention.

Atem had _just_ enough animal magnetism that Seto found himself complying, aided by the Lust demon's unyielding grip on his hair, yanking him around and demanding his subservience.

Seto couldn’t resist leaning in and wrapping narrow lips around that perfect cock.

So big and deep that Seto teared up as he sucked.

He earned an appreciative growl from Atem, and it went _right_ between his thighs.

Atem noticed his aching hardness, gently petted his hair.

And _pounded_ into his throat.

Gagging him, fucking his mouth, forcibly holding Seto's head in place when he came, pumping a massive load down his throat before letting him pull off, gasping, cum splattering his chin, dripping down his chest.

Atem leisurely stroked himself, chuckling as Seto trembled under the onslaught, pressing a foot to his lover’s swollen cock. "Don't worry, little one; I'm nowhere _near_ finished with you."

Seto whimpered and squirmed as he was pushed down onto the sheets, Atem slotted beautifully between his thighs. He felt the whole of the demon’s cock throbbing against his delicate star and whimpered when he truly sensed just how _huge_ Atem was.

He remembered all of the inhuman, almost draconic ridges and shapely muscles he had felt against his tongue, and gasped at the thought of them grinding against his inner walls.

The demon lightly brushed Seto's cock, as if sizing it up alongside his own, then swirled a fingertip around his star before quickly pulling away.

"Are all humans this _cute~?"_ Red eyes flashed in the low light as Atem aligned his sex with Seto’s sensitive entrance.

He pushed past Seto's rim, flesh sliding with the same semen that stained Seto’s sternum. 

"You did well," Atem praised, slowly piercing him with his wet, tapered head. "This would hurt quite a bit more if you hadn't _slicked me down."_

Seto gasped at the sudden intrusion, gripping the sheets as he felt the full length and _girth_ of that massive cock filling the most intimate part of himself. He sobbed softly, panting and relaxing as best he could for the sudden penetration. His whole body shook with lust and agony as he was filled beyond the very brim.

Every draconic ridge and hard muscle throbbed and bulged within him, excited at the mere prospect of being squeezed so, so tightly within a warm body.

Seto face-planted and moaned long and low into the soft linens, legs shaking on either side of Atem's hips as he was spread far wider than he'd ever experienced before.

"Atem," he groaned into the plush pillow, "please...stop…. It's too much—!" He writhed in pain beneath the demon, far too aware of his submissive position.

And hopelessly aroused by it.

Atem nipped his shoulder, a hand reaching around to grip and stroke his lover’s cock.

Seto groaned, lifting his hips and sighing at his lover’s touch. “Feels...good,” he breathed.

“Good boy,” Atem praised, pulling out and thrusting back inside—hard enough to leave Seto gaping. “Take _all_ of me, little angel.”

Seto cried out, jerking back onto that huge shaft.

The demon pulled him close, bouncing Seto on his cock, exposing their enticing union. “You’re going to make such a dangerous Wrath demon,” Atem commented, squeezing his lover’s sex.

“What—ah!—what makes you say that?” Seto asked, still jerking up and down on that amazing cock.

“Well, first off, you’re built like a _god,”_ Atem said, bucking up between Seto’s thighs with brutal force, making him _squirm._ “And secondly, you’re in a relationship with a Lust demon. You do know I still have to _claim other souls,_ right?”

Seto cocked a brow, still riding his lover fast and hard, their union thickening between his thighs. “Are you implying that you’re going to cheat on me?”

“Oh come now, Seto. Don’t be so _dramatic,”_ Atem scolded him, rolling his eyes. “‘Cheating’ is so old school. You knew what you signed up for the moment you met me.”

Seto growled under his breath, “But you will be fucking other people?”

Atem chuckled, tossing Seto onto his side, lifting his leg high into the air and fucking ruthlessly between his thighs. “It is unfortunate, but yes, I will be. After all, _fucking_ is what I do best.”

He pumped fast and hard between those cheeks, hugging Seto’s leg close, making him cry out with need.

“I still...ah...don’t like...oh...the thought of you...oh!... _bedding_ someone else.”

“What would you have me do, Seto?” Atem asked, still pumping fluidly into his lover’s body.

Seto went silent, eyes crossing, body opening up on that amazing shaft, skin shimmering with sweat. “Just fuck me. That’s all I want right now.”

“That I can do,” Atem assured him, thrusting hard between his lover’s cheeks, urging his legs far apart and pounding relentlessly into him.

Seto accepted every harsh thrust with a languid cry, quickly coming apart at the seams as Atem continued to fuck him—rough and deep.

That hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking and squeezing with eager, loving motions.

Seto grasped the bedsheets, crying out as that incredible, muscled cock swelled between his thighs, truly stretching him beyond open. “Atem…” he whimpered, voice broken by soft, needy sobs. “I-I’m going to...to cum! Atem, gods, _please._ Let me... _oh!_...let me cum!”

Atem purred at his desperate plea, looming over Seto’s side, stretching his leg a tad too far. “Begging looks _divine_ on you,” he said, squeezing Seto’s shaft and pumping his entrance. “Since you asked so nicely….”

He squeezed Seto’s shaft from base to tip, pumping him with smooth, eager motions.

Moving faster and faster.

_Jerking_ Seto’s shaft with aplomb.

Seto cried out, struggled, writhed.

And came over Atem’s hand.

Cock flushed pink, spurting cream over bronze knuckles, satin sheets, his own stomach.

He slowly descended from his high, shivering around Atem’s shaft, squeezing and caressing it the same way Atem milked him for every last drop.

And then Atem _thrusted._

Pounded into his lover without hesitation, plumbing his insides, turning Seto onto his face and knees and fucking him _stupid._

All Seto could do was hold on.

Taking and accepting every rough thrust within his body.

He cried out, trying desperately to relax as Atem claimed his spent and exhausted body.

Until, finally, Atem popped.

Clutching Seto’s hips unbearably tight, filling him to the brink with seed, driving him hard into the sheets.

The feeling of semen spurting inside, painting his innards cream—

Seto shivered.

Atem drove into him several more times, plowing him into the bed before finally coming apart, collapsing beside him, tail and cock twitching.

When Seto met his gaze, Atem was smiling. “Good?”

“Perfect as always,” Seto assured him, body aching, hand reaching out to trace a finger over the Lust demon’s lips and covering their naked bodies with the sheets. He cuddled them both together, basking in the warmth. “Do you really have to sleep with other people to take their souls?”

“I’m afraid so,” Atem said with a sympathetic nod of his head. “It is my job, after all.”

Seto sighed, trailing his thumb over Atem’s collarbone. “Fine, but….” He stopped himself short before he could say any more.

Atem caught the word before it could flit away into oblivion. “But…?” he pressed.

Seto took a breath, steadying himself. “But...only if I get to punish them afterward.”

Atem cocked an intrigued eyebrow. “Punish them...how?”

Seto gritted his teeth at the mere idea of others touching his precious lover. “...By killing them. And having us fuck on their corpses.”

Atem stared at him, eyes wide.

But his lips curled into a mischievous grin. “Oh, that sounds _heavenly,”_ he breathed.

Seto chewed his lip, but Atem was quick to capture his mouth.

Teeth sucking, tongue swallowing.

And they sank into each other once more, utterly enamored between skin and sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for her help with this chapter~. I hope y'all are ready for more demons because the sequel is written and should be coming soon~.
> 
> Thanks to all my amazing readers. Your kudos and comments really make my day~.
> 
> Stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
